


Sempiternal

by Ferra, gnasche, NakamaLuna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collaboration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Nation/Nation Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnasche/pseuds/gnasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/pseuds/NakamaLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia benci berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Tapi Malaysia masih mau bersama dengannya. Lagi.<br/>—Karena dibalik setiap kisah cinta, selalu ada perjuangan, dan tetesan air mata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> Melayucest. OOC. Lemon.
> 
> Hetalia : Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
> We own nothing except our tears for crying over our OTPs.

_Yang Malaka tahu, hari itu demikian cerah saat ia berjumpa dengan manusia tinggi berambut kuning pasir tersebut._

_"Namaku British Empire."_

_Mata hijau, dan perangai yang tegas. Tangan kasar yang telah bermandikan darah banyak manusia, kini menatap, agak merendah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. "Dan kau, tuan muda, siapa namamu?"_

_Malaka menatap lelaki itu dengan ketakutan, terlebih karena tangan milik British Empire sudah terulur kepadanya. Semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat tepat di depan matanya, tangan tersebut sudah tertancap sebuah panah. Diiringi dengan teriakan dari sang kerajaan terbesar di bumi, dan hal itu membuat Malaka jatuh mundur, begitu terkejut akan apa yang ia saksikan di depan matanya._

_"Jangan sentuh Malaka, atau kau akan mati!"_

_Terkejut, hingga akhirnya perlahan British Empire tersebut menarik tangannya yang tertancap panah. Meringis sedikit begitu mencoba menarik panah tersebut keluar dari tangannya lalu mendelik menatap pria muda yang telah menusukkan anak panah tersebut. "Dan kau... siapa?"_

_Pria muda tersebut berdiri di depan Malaka. Garis wajahnya kelihatan lebih tegas, beserta dengan postur tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih gagah dan tinggi. "Lancang sekali jika kau menanyakan namaku duluan sebelum menyebutkan namamu."_

_"Oh, aku? Aku Nusantara yang Agung. Tidak sepantasnya kau berpijak disini, di wilayah kekuasaanku." Nusantara, nama lelaki itu, sudah bersiap dengan mengeluarkan parangnya, bersiap menyerang sang kerajaan maritim semacam dirinya. "Dan jangan berani-berani menyentuh apa yang merupakan milikku. Pergi kau, jahanam."_

_Saat itulah, entah mengapa, ada perasaan takut dalam diri Malaka. Tak pernah mereka menjumpai manusia tinggi tegap seperti sang British Empire, dan pertama kalinya ia merasa pesimis bahwa Nusantara bisa mengalahkan orang ini sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dulu._

_Karena Malaka sadar, mereka bukanlah yang terkuat; dan tak lagi sekuat dulu._

_"Nusantara, sudah—"_

_"Hush, Malaka." Nusantara hanya kembali membisikkan namanya, sedikit mendesis. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu, bukan?"_

_Diam, ia hanya mampu diam._

_._

 

Mengawali hari dengan bangun terlalu pagi itu sama sekali tidak enak. Apalagi dibangunkan dengan handphonenya yang berdering terus-terusan tidak jelas, dan mau tidak mau begitu Indonesia melihatnya, ia meneguk ludah. 17 kali _miss call_ ke telepon genggamnya, 8 kali telepon rumah dan 45 kali pesan teks, semua dari Netherlands. Yang isinya hanyalah pesan yang sama agar ia disuruh tersambung ke _video call_. Pada jam dua pagi.

 

Tidak bisa lebih pagi lagi, apa.

 

Dan di sinilah Indonesia, mata berair karena kebanyakan menguap, segelas kopi berada di tangannya, memakai kaus putih dengan sarung dililitkan ke tubuh. Sepertinya personifikasi negara kita ini lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih dahulu ke dapur untuk membuat kopi daripada ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang jelas-jelas masih terlihat suntuk. Membuka laptopnya dan menyalakan program _video call_ , menunggu sebentar hingga wajah pria _bule_ tersebut muncul, nyengir dengan memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang membuat Indonesia langsung keselek kopi yang diminum.

 

"Ned, mendingan aku lihat cewek cantik jam dua pagi daripada lihat wajahmu." Indonesia berucap, membersihkan sebagian kopi yang muncrat ke laptopnya.

 

"Ah, jahat sekali kau, Indië." Netherlands kembali menutup bibirnya, walau masih tetap membentuk senyuman di wajahnya itu. Ia juga masih suka memanggil Indonesia sebagai Indië karena jelas, itu jauh lebih singkat dan praktis. Bukannya bermaksud mengklaim kembali bekas jajahannya. "Padahal aku baru saja mandi dan sisiran. Aku tampan, loh."

 

Mendengarnya, Indonesia hanya balas menyeringai, kembali minum kopinya. "Ha. Tampan. Matamu pasti mulai silinder ya, Nederland." Masih dengan wajah suntuk tersebut, ia membalas mantan penjajahnya itu. "Ada hal penting apa sampai harus membangunkanku jam dua pagi, _meneer_ brengsek. Mengganggu tidurku saja..."

 

"Iya dong harus diganggu. ’Kan sebentar lagi bakal 69-an..." Netherlands berucap. Benar-benar sangat kurang kerjaan bagi Indonesia kalau membangunkannya hanya untuk hal seperti ini. "Ciee, yang sebentar lagi bakal 69..."

 

Indonesia langsung membanting kepalanya ke atas meja tersebut. Astaga. Jadi semua usaha dengan total 70 kali mengontaknya dalam waktu 15 menit itu hanya untuk menggodanya dengan lawakan 69?

 

"Ned..." ia mendongak lagi, menatap layar laptopnya tersebut. "Ini sungguh tak berguna. Sangat, sangat, tak berguna."

 

"Bagiku ini cukup menyenangkan, menggoda anak yang kudidik selama 350 tahun untuk bangun jam dua pagi dan memberitahunya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan 69-an." Netherlands berucap lagi. "Kau lagi minum apa?"

 

"Kopi. Jenis yang biasa kuimpor ke Bremen." Indonesia kembali menyesap minumannya lagi, jelas makin terlihat suntuk. "Dan melihat ekspresi bedebahmu, aku yakin sepertinya lawakan 69 ini bukan yang terburuk—"

 

Lalu terdengar suara berdebam dari seberang sana.

 

Sosok sang personifikasi Amerika pun datang, mengambil alih layar _video call_ itu.

 

"Kami akan tiba di tempatmu besok! Bersiaplah! Jangan lupa siapkan tempat untuk kami menginap, ya, Indonesia!"

 

Oh, persetan dengan semua ini.

 

"Ned... apa-apaan ini..."

 

"Jadi intinya..." Netherlands menjelaskan. "Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu yang sudah memasuki umur sakral, kami sepakat bahwa besok semua negara yang ada akan mengunjungi rumahmu." Lalu menyeringai begitu wajah Indonesia memucat. "Bersiaplah, ya, jangan lupa sediakan makanan yang banyak Indië."

 

Oh, ya, tradisi brengsek sejak masa Mama Greece tersebut. Ya, ya. Iya. Bedebah.

 

"Ada 200 lebih negara di bumi ini dan kau mengundang semuanya, berharap rumahku ini bisa menampung semuanya?" Jelas Indonesia semakin suntuk. "Ha. Sudahlah aku tak akan menyambutmu di airport. Urus saja sendiri. Aku tak akan ada di Indonesia besok!"

 

Laptop itu langsung ia matikan, mengemasnya ke tas _backpack_ -nya bersamaan dengan tiga lapis baju, dua celana, dan enam celana dalam serta satu set baju tidur. Tak lupa dengan paspor, telepon genggam dan dompet. Keluar, membawa kunci mobilnya sendiri, dan segera memacunya ke bandara.

 

Sekumpulan bedebah itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Lama perjalanan dari Jakarta menuju Kuala Lumpur membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua jam. Dan Indonesia segera menghela napas lega begitu akhirnya kakinya menginjakkan kaki di tanah adiknya tercinta tersebut. Kabur dari kebiadaban para personifikasi negara-negara Eropa dan Amerika dengan badan mereka yang super tinggi itu. Biarlah ia memberikan kejutan untuk Malaysia dengan tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjemput di bandara, melainkan langsung datang ke rumah adik tercintanya tersebut.

 

"Malaysiaa~"

 

Dengan tidak tahu malu pria tersebut mengetuk pintu rumah Malaysia, beberapa kali, ditambah dengan suara teriakannya yang kencang. Tidak peduli akan mengganggu tetangga sekitar atau apapun. Yang jelas sekarang ia akan bersantai di rumah adiknya, sesekali melepaskan stress dari Netherlands yang terus mengganggunya tentang usianya yang akan memasuki masa sakral. "Malay—"

 

Dan setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya pintu tersebut dibuka. Memperlihatkan wajah Malaysia yang super kusut. "Siapa—oh, _Indon,_ toh."

 

"Hush, sudah dibilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Indonesia berucap, mencubit pipi adiknya hingga pria tersebut mengaduh kesakitan. "Wajahmu kenapa? Terlihat kusut sekali... semalam habis begadang?"

 

Malaysia memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa ia baru saja menyelesaikan menonton satu seri film sinetron Indonesia dan kini wajahnya kusut karena menangisi endingnya? "Gak ada apa-apa... kamu ngapain dateng?"

 

Melihat wajah Malaysia yang mulai semakin bete melihat dirinya, maka Indonesia pun langsung masuk begitu saja, tak lagi pakai permisi kepada adiknya itu. Rumah adiknya, ya rumahnya sendiri. Apa bedanya. "Kamu tahu _bule_ - _bule_ mesum yang suka menghancurkan ruang meeting PBB itu? Ya, mereka membawa semua representatif negara besok ke rumahku." Dengan seenaknya, Indonesia langsung saja selonjoran di sofa milik adiknya itu. Ah, rasanya enak sekali, sofanya lembut dan pas baginya untuk tidur siang. "Aku tinggal di rumahmu dulu, ya, sampai mereka pulang."

 

Dan tentu saja yang ada itu malah membuat Malaysia naik pitam.

 

"Heh, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang hari ini dan kau sudah datang seenaknya, bilang kau akan menginap? Halooo, aku bukan sepertimu yang bebas kerjaan. Mau akhir minggu pun aku tetap sibuk dan kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang dan terima nasibmu diserbu _bule_ - _bule_ i—"

 

Dan belum selesai Malaysia memarahi kakaknya itu, si bedebah bernama Indonesia itu sudah jatuh tidur. Mendengkur keras sekali.

 

"...brengsek."

 

Tapi toh akhirnya, Malaysia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan selimut tipisnya, dan menyelimuti kakak sialannya itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Indonesia bangun kembali. Menguap seraya memperhatikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terkekeh kecil begitu mengingat bahwa adiknya adalah salah satu contoh apa yang Japan sebut dengan tsundere. "Sofanya lebih empuk di sini daripada di rumah..." Indonesia bergumam, menepuk-nepuk kembali sofanya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya lagi. Matanya menangkap remot TV yang berada di depan meja dan tangannya segera meraih remot TV tersebut. "Ada acara apa ya—"

 

Belum sempat Indonesia menekan tombol _on_ yang berada di remot, Malaysia telah terlebih dahulu secara mendadak berada di sampingnya untuk mengambil remot tersebut. "Jangan nyalain TV!"

 

"Apaan sih Malay... kok ketus amat." Indonesia berucap, memasang tampang bete melihat adiknya yang sok ngatur tersebut. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan mau lihat apa yang ada di acara TV negaramu." Merebut remot TV dari tangan adiknya kemudian menyalakan televisi tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya Indonesia begitu melihat sinetron dari negaranya terpampang di layar televisinya, dan mau tidak mau Indonesia cengok. "Malay... kau..."

 

Wajah Malaysia memerah padam, malu bukan main lalu merebut remot TVnya lagi. "Sudah! Nonton channel yang lain saja!" Dan Malaysia mengganti _channel_ TVnya segera. Walau naas, yang terpampang hanyalah siaran sinetron dari Indonesia yang lainnya.

 

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

 

”Ehm.” Malaysia berdeham, berusaha untuk menelan bulat-bulat rasa malunya. Sialan, sekarang rahasia terbesarnya sudah ketahuan. Habis ini jangan sampai Indonesia mengobrak-abrik koleksi DVD-nya yang hanya serentetan siaran ulang dari sinetron-sinetron favoritnya—atau lebih parah lagi, kalau Indonesia sampai menemukan koleksi Petualangan Sherina miliknya. ”Jadi mau makan jam berapa? Aku mau manasin laksa _-_ nya sekarang kalau sudah lapar.”

 

Sialan, ingin rasanya ia melempar satu panci laksa itu panas-panas ke kepala Indonesia kalau sampai kakak brengsek itu benar-benar mengungkap fakta bahwa Malaysia adalah pecinta budaya Indonesia yang bisa dikata _hardcore_. Buru-buru, Malaysia kembali ke dapur, hendak memanaskan makanan tradisional miliknya tersebut, penang laksa. Ah, makanan paling nikmat ketujuh sedunia—

 

—setelah kalah dari rendang milik kakak brengseknya itu di urutan pertama.

 

"Pfft..." Indonesia menahan tertawanya, sumpah, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa keras-keras sekarang. Namun melihat Malaysia yang sudah seperti berkeyakinan penuh ingin melempar kuah laksa yang baru mendidih ke arah tubuhnya lebih baik ia diam. "Oke jadi... makan saja sekarang? Kebetulan aku lapar dan sudah lama tidak makan laksa buatan adikku tercinta..." Berucap senang sambil merangkul leher adiknya. "Nanti malam jalan-jalan sebentar yuk di dekat sini? Aku mau cuci mata."

 

Malaysia hanya mendengus kesal melihat gaya kakaknya yang seenak jidatnya saja. Kini juga, kakaknya itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya. Sialan. ” _Ndon_ , se-sesak—” Malaysia berkata dengan susah payah, menciduk kuah laksa tersebut dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk berukiran burung—ah, ya, itu hadiah dari Mongolia. ”Lepasin dong... nanti tumpah.”

 

"Iya... iya..." Indonesia berucap seraya menerima semangkuk laksa pemberian Malaysia. Ia mengambil sendok terdekat kemudian membawanya ke ruang makan. "Ayo sini Malay, aku sudah lapar..."

 

Ah, akhirnya.

 

Sebenarnya bukan karena tangan Indonesia tadi mengganggunya secara fisik. Tidak sama sekali, belitan itu tidak ada apa-apanya untuk mengganggunya, namun, Malaysia masih memiliki ketakutan tersendiri setiap kali kakaknya itu menyentuhnya lebih dari berjabat tangan. Rasa takut, merinding, dan semua hal seolah bercampur menjadi satu.

 

Ah, astaga, Malaysia menjadi tak tenang sendiri, kembali lagi teringat akan kisah masa lalu yang sangat jauh...

 

”Aduh!”

 

Dan kini tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengiris tangannya sendiri saat hendak memotong jeruk limun tersebut. Astaga, ia benar-benar parah sekali bisa sampai teralihkan konsentrasinya seperti ini...

 

"Kau tak apa, Malay?"

 

Indonesia muncul begitu saja dari belakang, agak kaget juga sebenarnya mendengar adiknya tersebut mengaduh, dan mau tidak mau ia jadi cemas begitu melihat darah mengalir dari tangan Malaysia. "Duh—kok bisa..." Refleks Indonesia menjilat darah yang mengalir dari tangan adiknya itu. Persetan lah, dia pernah baca di suatu majalah kalau air ludah lebih ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka.

 

Malaysia lebih terkejut lagi saat jemarinya dijilat oleh kakaknya itu. Berdiri kaku, memandang kakaknya dengan pucat. Saat melihat mata kakaknya bertatapan dengan dirinya, wajah Malaysia semakin memerah pekat, sangat.

 

”Nggh—”

 

Lalu sekelebat bayangan, kembali muncul di pikirannya.

 

.

 

_”Kau terluka lagi, Malaka... kenapa kamu ceroboh sekali, sih?”_

_Malaka—nama milik Malaysia ketika pertama kali lahir—mendongak kepada pria yang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian menatap lekat-lekat pada sepasang mata cokelat muda tersebut. Telapak tangan kirinya masih memegang tangan kanannya yang tergores. Melihat dari lukanya, sepertinya itu luka baru._

_Saat itu, Malaka tak lebih tinggi dari anak yang baru menginjak masa remaja. Sepertinya hal tinggi badan itu tak berlaku bagi lelaki di hadapannya ini, yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan Sriwijaya, bergelimang dengan kilau berwarna emas. ”Maafkan aku, Nusantara.” ia berkata lirih. ”Aku tak apa-apa, ’kok. Tapi aku memang ceroboh sekali... lain kali tak akan terulang lagi, aku janji.”_

_Nampak Nusantara hanya menghela napasnya. Langsung saja ia meraih telapak tangan Malaka, menjilati luka yang berada di sekitar punggung tangannya, menciumi luka tersebut, perlahan menghentikan darahnya dengan mulutnya. ”Aku pegang janjimu, ya, Malaka.” ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, kemudian mendorong tubuh Malaka perlahan hingga pundaknya membentur pelan tembok istana tersebut._

_Dan menciumnya, melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, selagi kedua mata terpejam._

_”Karena kau, Malaka, kau milikku, dan aku tak mau apa yang menjadi milikku terluka...”_

 

.

 

”Mukamu merah... kamu demam jugakah?”

 

Ah, tidak. Malaysia hanya menggeleng. Sialan, kenapa ingatan masa lalu itu kembali lagi menyeruak dalam pikirannya, padahal ia sering bertemu dengan Indonesia, namun sepertinya... kali ini ada yang berbeda.

 

Entah. Berbeda, tapi ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang berbeda.

 

Indonesia dapat merasakan hal tersebut, tentu. Ada yang aneh dari Malaysia hari ini entah kenapa. "Benar kau tidak apa?"

 

"Iya kak." Malaysia berucap pelan sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin Indonesia mengkhawatirkannya hanya karena tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat memori masa lalu mereka—sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin tak akan dipedulikan oleh Indonesia sendiri, seperti biasanya, personifikasi ignoran satu itu. "Ini diobati sedikit juga sembuh." Mengambil plester tangan lalu membalutkannya ke lukanya sendiri. "Sudah sana makan katanya mau cuci mata."

 

Indonesia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya nyengir lebar. "Ahh... kau masih malu kah karena ketahuan suka menonton sinetronku tadi?"

 

Mendecak lagi, kemudian menatap ke Indonesia agak lama.

 

Iya, yah.

 

Indonesia sudah bukan lagi Nusantara.

 

”Tidak seperti itu, bodoh.” Malaysia langsung membalik tubuhnya, kemudian memakai semacam jaket tipis, dan berjalan keluar. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia menyukai memakai pakaian semacam _cardigan_. Suasana Kuala Lumpur belakangan ini sering berangin, dan jujur saja, Malaysia tidak begitu tahan dengan angin kencang. ”Sudah selesai makannya?”

 

"Kau tidak ikut makan, Malay?" Indonesia mengkerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk bisa makan bersamamu padahal." Tangannya menunjuk kepada semangkuk laksanya yang masih tersedia di atas meja, sepertinya mulai mendingin. "Makan yuk. Supaya nanti tidak usah makan-makan lagi dan menghemat uang." Nyengir lebar lalu mengambil satu porsi laksa lagi untuk Malaysia.

 

 

Entah mengapa ia semakin merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Padahal ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Indonesia tidak ada salahnya juga. "Ah, umm, tadi aku hanya ingin memotong jeruk limun biar rasa laksanya makin terasa sedap..." Malaysia balas menyambut perkataan kakaknya itu. Senyum tipis, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit tertunduk. "Baiklah."

 

Memang, waktu ini tidak terasa sama dengan dulu.

 

Namun rasanya, biarpun sedikit, Malaysia kembali rindu dengan masa lampau yang sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali diulang tersebut.

 

.

 

               

.

 

 

_Karena jika diulang kembali, rasanya, aneh._

_Tenggelam di lautan yang dalam. Dengan mata terbuka. Paru-parunya merasakan rasa sesak. Namun entah kenapa ia masih dapat bernapas walaupun sedikit. Ia masih hidup. Dan tangannya ditarik hingga tubuh mungilnya kembali muncul ke permukaan air. Dengan segera Malaka menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sedari tadi. Matanya kini terbuka lebar, melihat dengan jelas siapapun yang telah menolongnya untuk kembali ke permukaan._

_Seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya._

_"Kau berada di air sekitar dua jam." Anak lelaki tersebut berbicara. "Manusia biasa sudah mati."_

_Malaka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia tengah memancing ikan seperti biasa di tengah laut, hingga akhirnya sekoci yang ditumpanginya oleng. Dan Malaka jatuh ke dalam lautan luas tersebut, tanpa bisa berenang. Ia pikir ia akan mati._

_"Hah..." Hanya itu yang Malaka ucapkan. Sebenarnya ingin tahu kenapa anak lelaki yang berada di depannya ini sangat mirip dengannya. "Kau siapa?"_

_Anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman inosen yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian. Padahal anak yang telah menolong diri Malaka itu pasti tak akan berbeda jauh secara umur, Malaka paham betul akan hal itu. Sangat, sangat paham._

_”Nusantara.”_

_Demikian mungil tubuh seorang manusia yang berada di hadapannya untuk sebuah aura yang demikian mendominasi. ”Aku sudah punya banyak nama sebelum ini, aku lebih menyukai sebutan Nusantara.” anak itu kembali melanjutkannya. ”Dan kau sendiri?”_

_Malaka terdiam agak lama, melihat lagi ke arah Nusantara, mengerjap sekali, lalu dua kali sebelum ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas sekoci itu. Menunduk hormat kepada sang anak yang kini duduk dengan posisi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia perlu dihormati._

_”Malaka, tuanku.” ia berucap pendek, kemudian menunduk semakin dalam. ”Terima kasih karena telah menolong saya.”_

_Nama itu terdengar begitu agung di telinganya, padahal anak itu masih jauh dari meraih takhta yang pantas untuknya._

_"Itu tidak masalah..." Nusantara tertawa sedikit. Toh anak yang di depannya ini sama dengan dirinya, tidak bisa mati. "Malaka ya..." Terlihat berpikir sebentar hingga melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Malaka. "Kau mau bergabung denganku?"_

_Mendengarnya, Malaka mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap Nusantara dengan pandangan bingung. Bergabung? Bergabung untuk apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang datang dengan sekoci yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu yang sangat bagus, dipoles dengan teknik yang hanya ia lihat di kerajaan-kerajaan besar... datang meminta kepadanya untuk bergabung?_

_”Tuan meminta seorang nelayan bergabung dengan tuan? Untuk apa?”_

_"Untuk menguasai dunia."_

_Nusantara membalas singkat. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Hingga entah kenapa Malaka takut melihatnya, padahal sepertinya mereka seumuran, namun anak yang berada di hadapannya ini semakin mengeluarkan aura mendominasi yang sangat kuat, diikuti oleh ambisinya yang masih nampak samar bagi Malaka._

_"Menguasai dunia?"_

_Dan sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari ada beberapa kapal lagi di belakang Nusantara, semuanya terlihat sama._

_”Ya, Malaka.” Nusantara kembali memanggil namanya lagi. ”Hanya kau dan aku, melawan dunia ini.”_

_Sepatah kalimat itu terdengar begitu gagah di telinga Malaka, dan seketika itu juga, ia langsung jatuh cinta akan karisma yang ditunjukkan oleh anak bernama Nusantara ini._

_”Bagaimana jika kalau suatu hari nanti kau tak akan bisa menguasai dunia.”_

_”Oh, aku yakin kita pasti bisa.” Nusantara terkekeh. ”Kalaupun tak bisa, kita masih bisa mencari dunia lain untuk dikuasai... dan petualangan di setiap perjalanan itu yang lebih penting, bukan?”_

_Sebuah tangan pun diulurkan kepada Malaka, sebuah isyarat sebagai bentuk ajakannya. Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Nusantara mau mengulurkan tangannya bagi seseorang, meminta seseorang dengan sungguh untuk ikut bersamanya. ”Jadi kau mau atau tidak?”_

_Dan tak ada yang tahu betapa bahagianya Nusantara ketika Malaka membalas uluran tangannya._

_._

_._

"Ahh, sudah lama tidak jalan di Ibukota-mu ini, Malay..." Indonesia berdecak, nyengir lebar sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali _bule_ - _bule_ berkeliaran, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dan jarang Indonesia lihat di Jakarta. Sesekali mulutnya bersiul melihat ada wanita pirang cantik berjalan, apalagi ketika perempuan tersebut balas menatapnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya—yang mau tidak mau hal tersebut membuat Indonesia kehilangan fokus dan tidak sadar telah menabrak orang tinggi berkulit hitam di depannya. "M-maaf..."

 

Indonesia berucap kecil kemudian buru-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan adiknya yang sudah berjalan di depannya. "Duh, tungguin napa, Malay."

 

”Jangan panggil aku Malay lagi, ah. Tak sopan.” ia balas mendecak kepada kakaknya tersebut, kemudian menatapnya. Iya yah, wajah mereka memang mirip, namun tinggi mereka jelas berbeda cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh sentimeter... lucu sekali. Padahal rata-rata penduduknya lebih tinggi daripada kakaknya ini. ”Salah sendiri kau menggoda-goda. Dasar mata keranjang.”

 

"Oke deh, maafkan aku..." Indonesia berucap, langkahnya mengikuti adiknya. "Jadi panggil apa dong? Malaya? Malaka? Atau adikku tercinta? Hahaha." Kemudian menatap ke sekitarnya lagi. Kehidupan malam di Kuala Lumpur memang jauh berbeda dengan Jakarta. Banyak sekali orang-orang masih berlalu lalang padahal sudah lumayan malam, apalagi turis-turis terlihat lebih banyak mendominasi jalanan sekarang.

 

Dan betapapun banyaknya orang-orang yang memenuhi jalanan ini, namun Malaysia semakin merasa kesepian. Semakin sesak di dadanya, saat mendengarkan kakaknya itu kembali mengucapkan lagi nama Malaka, walau dengan nada jenaka tersebut.

 

”Malaka...”

 

Mendadak, air matanya turun deras, lama terdiam, tak bergerak untuk beberapa waktu. Satu panggilan dari lelaki yang kini berjalan agak menjauh di depannya, dan itu sudah membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit, perih, seperti seseorang meremas jantungnya.

 

Kaget tentu saja begitu melihat Malaysia tiba-tiba berhenti dengan wajah tertunduk, sepertinya menangis. Astaga, padahal ia main-main menyebut-nyebut nama Malay daritadi. Tidak menyangka sepertinya adiknya begitu tersakiti akan ucapannya. "M-Malaysia? Jangan menangis lagi dong... maafkan aku, aku akan memanggil namamu lengkap deh..." Tangannya menyentuh pundak Malaysia kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan adiknya tersebut. "Malaysia..." Entah kenapa rasa bersalah muncul begitu melihat adiknya menangis seperti ini.

 

Dan Indonesia tidak mengerti kenapa.

 

”Uh... tak apa.” Malaysia langsung menyeka air matanya, mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan langsung mengeringkan semua air matanya. Astaga, ini memalukan sekali... ”Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Tak usah pasang wajah khawatir seperti itu, lah...”

 

"Habisnya tiba-tiba kau menangis... aku takut..." Indonesia berucap lagi, kali ini merangkul adiknya kemudian membawanya jalan lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum saja? Yah, aku yang traktir deh, bagaimana?" Akhirnya keluar uang juga dia—ah tak apalah, sesekali. Lagipula daripada melihat Malaysia menangis lagi.

 

"Aku menangis pun juga kau tak akan mati, _Ndon_. Tak usah takut, lah." Malaysia mulai merasa kesal lagi entah mengapa, mendecak dan sedikit menggeram. "Kau takut membuatku menangis, tapi tak segan membunuhku dulu... omong kosong."

 

"Hah?" Indonesia mengangkat alis. Sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Malaysia sekarang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berbicara omongan yang tidak ia mengerti. "Membunuhmu?"

 

Ah, ia kelepasan berbicara.

 

”Tidak.” balasnya, dengan suara tegas. Kali ini air matanya sudah terhapus semua dari luar pelupuk matanya, wajahnya sendiri pun masih memerah, dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Indonesia. ”Tidak ada apa-apa.” _karena sekalipun kalau aku menceritakannya, kau tak akan percaya, bukan?_

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini Malaysia..."

 

Indonesia mengkerutkan keningnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Malaysia yang—entah kenapa berubah-berubah. Sebentar ceria, lalu sedih lagi, lalu wajahnya merah padam. Mungkin memang benar... Malaysia masih malu ketika Indonesia memergoki dia tadi bahwa anak itu sering menonton sinetron dari negaranya. "Minum yuk?" Namun ia berusaha mengacuhkan hal tersebut, balas tersenyum dan menunjuk kepada bar terdekat.

 

"Ah, ya. Ayo."

 

Tenang, Malaysia. Berlakulah tenang. Ia tak akan bertanya lagi. Indonesia memang salah satu orang paling ingin tahu dari banyaknya kaumnya di dunia ini, namun ia yakin, setelah ini Indonesia tak akan menanyainya lagi. Berlaku normal saja.

 

Kalau waktunya tepat, nanti kau bisa memberitahu semuanya kok, Malaysia.

 

Kalau tepat.

 

Entah kapan waktu untuk menceritakannya datang.

 

Selagi Malaysia tetap terbuai dalam pikirannya, kini mereka berdua telah melangkah sampai ke tujuannya, tangan-tangan itu membuka pintunya untuk memasuki bar tersebut, terlihat ada satu pria tengah berdiri di atas panggung yang menghadap ke jalanan sehingga orang-orang yang lalu lalang pun bisa melihatnya. Pria tersebut mempunyai rambut panjang hitam dengan wajah cukup manis, gerakannya gemulai ketika berdansa, dan mau tidak mau pria tersebut menarik perhatian para pengunjung bar maupun orang-orang yang tengah melintas.

 

"Wah..." Indonesia terkekeh pelan, memesan salah satu minuman kemudian menatap lagi kepada pria tersebut. "Jarang sekali yang seperti ini ada di Indonesia loh."

 

”Ya, aku tahu, kok. Tempatmu memang tak banyak yang beginian. Tak seru.” Malaysia kembali bergumam, duduk dan menyaksikan atraksi tarian ini. Benar-benar sebuah bakat, benak Malaysia berkata sembari melihat bagaimana pria yang tengah menari itu menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

 

Namun tak lama kemudian, Malaysia kembali menghela napasnya.

 

Padahal ia sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan distraksi bagi pikirannya, namun tetap saja...

 

.

 

.

 

_Memorinya kembali membawa Malaysia kepada waktu yang telah begitu lama berlalu, waktu di mana ia berada di istana yang megah, memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari sutera yang didatangkan dari Timur Jauh._

_Lihatlah ke tanganmu, maka akan kau jumpai tangan yang dihiasi oleh banyak aksesoris. Rantai keemasan dengan batu permata berwarna seperti diambil langsung dari pelangi, cincin-cincin besar berharga yang jika dijual harganya tak akan terkira mahalnya. Kalung-kalung yang bercahaya, bahkan sepertinya bisa menyorotkan cahaya menjadi berkilau banyaknya hanya dengan disinari barang setitik saja._

_Ya, Malaysia—atau di saat itu ia akan senang dipanggil Malaka—pernah melewati masa keemasannya demikian._

_Dan di sebelah Malaka, selalu ada Nusantara menemaninya._

_Pria tunangannya tersebut nampak lebih gagah darinya, dengan wajah tegas dan tatapan tajam yang memperhatikan dengan cermat bagaimana sekarang beberapa wanita penari tengah menari bergemulai untuk mereka. Memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk tubuh penari tersebut dan jari lentiknya memutar, menjadi sebuah gerakan yang sangat indah, hingga Malaka dapat mendengar Nusantara yang menghela napas puas melihat penari-penari tersebut._

_"Indah ya."_

_”Sangat.”_

_Namun bukanlah semua perhiasan, atau gerakan gemulai dari para penari itu yang begitu berkesan di memori Malaka. Tidak ada sesuatupun dari benda mati nan berkilau yang bisa menimbulkan perang di banyak tempat itu yang membuat Malaka bahagia._

_Karena ia tahu, semua raja di dunia ini akan mengatainya bodoh jika suatu saat ia tak menyelamatkan perhiasannya. Tapi sungguh, ia tak merasa butuh semua permata itu, karena baginya, bersama dengan Nusantara adalah kebahagiaannya, yang tak akan bisa ditukar dengan semua permata dan emas di dunia ini._

_Hanya sebuah genggaman tangan kecil, yang semakin rapat, dan sandaran ke bahu._

_Itu, sudah lebih dari cukup._

_Dan begitu para penari tersebut selesai melakukan tariannya, semua bertepuk tangan, tidak terkecuali Nusantara dan Malaka. Terlihat senyum puas terpampang di bibir Nusantara sekarang sambil mendekat ke arah Malaka. "Kau bisa menari seperti itu juga, hm?"_

_Terkekeh, kemudian menatap ke arah Nusantara yang kini merangkulnya semakin dekat. ”Sayangnya tidak.” ia berucap pendek. ”Ingin, sih, tapi aku sudah tak mampu lagi menari seperti mereka... memang kau mau memintaku untuk menari seperti itu untukmu, setiap hari?”_

_Karena kalau Nusantara mau, sesusah apapun, pasti akan ia coba penuhi._

_"Tidak, tidak usah..." Nusantara berucap, tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Malaka. "Kita bisa menari bersama seindah mereka jika di ranjang." Lalu terkekeh pelan, sama sekali tidak menyadari perkataannya sudah membuat wajah Malaka memerah. "Bagaimana?"_

_Sebuah senyuman, dan genggaman tangan yang lebih erat lagi. Membawa pria itu kembali ke kamarnya, segera menutup pintu kayu tersebut, dan kemudian mencium bibir milik Nusantara, memejamkan matanya, melumatnya, dan kini ia sudah memeluknya. Melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, dan kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil, bersamaan dengan selapis pakaiannya sudah jatuh di tanah._

_”Aku siap menari untukmu sekarang, Nusantara.”_

 

.

 

.

 

Yah, dulu. Dulu seindah itu.

 

Dan kenangan itu membuatnya menjadi tersenyum kecil. Mengingatnya, entah mengapa, itu membuat Malaysia merasa tenang.

 

Malaysia kembali lagi melirik kepada kakaknya, dan ia mendecak kecil sembari menggeleng. Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang berada di tangan Indonesia sekarang, yang jelas wajahnya sudah lumayan memerah. Tangannya menaruh gelas yang kosong tersebut, kemudian menunduk memegangi kepalanya—astaga Indonesia bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang ia sedikit pusing. Namun akhirnya tetap melihat kepada penari tersebut, yang kini tersenyum dan mengedip ke arahnya. Indonesia hanya bisa membalas tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya juga sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan punggung kepada meja bar.

 

"Sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini..." Ia berucap perlahan, masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Malam masih panjang, tentu.

 

”Tapi wajahmu sudah memerah seperti itu.” Malaysia beranjak mendekat ke Indonesia. Meneguk air liurnya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh sekitar lengannya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi dan keningnya, lalu turun ke lehernya. ”Dan tubuhmu sudah mulai hangat... apa tak lebih baik kau hentikan saja? Tak lucu kalau kau sakit di tempatku, brengsek.”

 

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena minuman seperti itu, Malaysia..." Indonesia berucap lagi, matanya sedikit sayu dikarenakan alkohol yang ia minum barusan. "Lagipula, malam masih panjang kan? Aku bosan kalau di Jakarta harus selalu tidur tepat waktu dan sekarang ingin bersenang-senang..." Melihat bahwa penari tersebut sudah turun dari panggung dan duduk di salah satu tempat kosong yang berada di bar. "Kau tunggu di sini saja..." Lalu berjalan ke arah penari tersebut, duduk di sebelahnya.

 

Dan Malaysia hanya bisa terdiam, raut wajahnya sudah menampakkan ingin menangis lagi.

 

Itu sakit, sangat.

 

Sakit, walau Malaysia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hubungan serius. Tapi rasanya tak enak saja melihat Indonesia berada di dekat para penari bayaran tersebut. Bercengkrama nampak lebih akrab ketimbang dengan dirinya yang seharusnya sudah dikenal Indonesia hingga hampir seribu lima ratus tahun berlalu.

 

Cemburu. Iya, dirinya cemburu.

 

Tak perlu bohong. Ia sudah cemburu terlalu jauh.

 

.

 

_”Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau milikku, Malaka. Tenang saja, aku tak akan melihat ke siapapun lain selain dirimu, apalagi melupakanmu.”_

 

.

 

Rasanya janji itu sudah tak lagi bermakna baginya sekarang.

 

Toh, yang membuat janji itu sudah tidak lagi ingat, bukan?

 

.

 

_”Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana... jika suatu hari nanti kita tak bersama lagi?”_

_”Aku pasti akan mencarimu kembali, dan selamanya menjagamu. Itu sumpahku, Malaka.”_

 

.

 

Ia tak akan mencari Malaysia lagi, bukan?

 

Lebih baik ia pulang saja duluan. Malaysia benci melihat Indonesia berada di dekat penari-penari itu sebenarnya. Lelaki itu berubah terlalu banyak sekarang dan Malaysia begitu membenci mengapa semuanya tidak berjalan semulus dulu saja.

 

Namun... tetap saja ia tak punya hati untuk membenci seorang yang dulu ia panggil tunangannya tersebut.

 

 

 

Walau begitu tentu saja Malaysia tidak tahan melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Indonesia tertawa dengan riang bersama penari tersebut ketimbang dengan dirinya. Melihat bagaimana akrabnya Indonesia dengan penari tersebut. Semua itu—membuat Malaysia kesal, dan dadanya sesak. Hingga ia merasakan matanya berair lagi.

 

.

 

_"Hanya kau, Malaka. Hanya kau yang mempunyai tempat di hatiku."_

 

.

 

Sekelebat memori tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Malaysia. Merasakan kini air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipi. Ah, persetan dengan semua janji tersebut. Bohong. Semuanya hanya kebohongan yang diucapkan Indonesia agar dulu ia terus bersamanya.

 

Malaysia segera menghapus air matanya, berjalan cepat keluar dari bar. Masa bodo dengan Indonesia. Lebih baik ia pulang saja, menenangkan pikirannya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah—" Indonesia tentu saja kaget begitu melihat Malaysia tiba-tiba keluar dari bar duluan, meninggalkannya. "Malaysia—tunggu!" Tidak memperdulikan penari tersebut lagi hingga akhirnya ia mengejar adiknya tersebut. "Malaysia!"

 

Seolah ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, tak mau mendengar suara Indonesia yang memanggilnya. Tak menghiraukan tapak-tapak langkah Indonesia yang berusaha untuk mengejarnya, mendekat kepada Malaysia sekali lagi.

 

Lalu hujan.

 

Setitik demi setitik air hujan mulai membasahi rambutnya, dan merasakan bahwa tetesan air tersebut semakin banyak, Malaysia membuka payung lipatnya yang selalu ia bawa. Melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang kini semakin deras membasahi bumi, dan masih tak peduli kepada Indonesia yang berlari semakin dekat kepadanya, masih kehujanan, meneriakkan namanya lagi dan lagi.

 

Sakit, _Ndon_. Sakit sekali.

 

 _Jangan panggil aku lagi_ , benaknya berusaha meneriakkan hal itu. Tak mengerti juga mengapa. Malaysia tahu bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun keberhasilan kakaknya. Presiden baru, janji baru, dan harapan baru bagi diri kakaknya. Patut saja jika kakaknya itu berbahagia dan ingin bersenang-senang, apalagi esok adalah hari ulang tahun kakaknya.

 

Harusnya kalau Malaysia masih benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya itu, ia harusnya berbahagia untuk Indonesia.

 

 _Harusnya_.

 

"Malaysia!"

 

Entahlah, sepertinya adiknya tersebut mengacuhkan dirinya. Tentu saja dengan langkah kaki adiknya yang begitu cepat, apalagi begitu Indonesia meneriakkan nama Malaysia, anak tersebut malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Rasanya Indonesia bisa melihat Malaysia bergidik begitu adiknya tersebut mendengar namanya dipanggil.

 

Hingga sampailah mereka kepada rumah Malaysia, dan untunglah dengan Malaysia yang meraih kantongnya untuk mencari kunci rumah, Indonesia dapat mendekat kepada adiknya itu lagi setelah beberapa kali tertabrak pejalan-pejalan kaki yang ada. "Malaysia—" Menyentuhkan tangannya kepada bahu Malaysia, dan adiknya tersebut bergidik, membalikkan tubuh dengan mata memerah. Dan Indonesia yakin benar bahwa yang berada di mata Malaysia itu air mata, dan bukan air hujan, karena Malaysia memakai payung tadi. "Kau menangis? Kenapa...?" Diusapnya perlahan air mata adiknya tersebut.

 

Malaysia menepis tangan tersebut, perlahan, agar tidak disangka kalau ia sedang marah atau bagaimana. Well, ia memang benci melihat bagaimana Indonesia nampaknya lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, padahal menginap juga di rumahnya sendiri.

 

Dasar tak tahu diri.

 

"Tidak."

 

Tapi akhirnya semua racauan dalam hatinya itu tak pernah keluar. Tak berniat membuat kakaknya tersinggung atau marah, tapi Malaysia juga tak merasa ingin berbicara ataupun berdekatan dengan Indonesia kini. "Kau basah sekali. Cabut bajumu. Mandi sana."

 

"Tunggu sebentar... kau ini kenapa?" Indonesia berbicara, ia tahu bahwa dari sikap Malaysia yang menepis tangannya tadi, adiknya tersebut tengah kesal atau marah dengannya. Dan Indonesia tidak mengerti kenapa. "Ada apa sih dengan sikapmu ini? Seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam masa menstruasi saja, mood berubah terus."

 

Malaysia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang, walau sepertinya decakan yang keluar dari bibirnya sekarang ini menjadi hasil darinya yang gagal tenang. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sana ganti bajumu." Malaysia membuang mukanya, berjalan ke arah lain. Sama sekali tak mau menatap Indonesia lagi untuk saat ini. "Dasar pemabuk. Sembarangan saja tinggal disini tidak bilang-bilang. Memangnya gampang membatalkan janji dengan kementrian luar negeri karena satu tamu tak diundang, hah?"

 

Walaupun memang ada benarnya, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Malaysia membuat Indonesia geram. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Malaysia hingga adiknya tersebut jatuh ke sofa. Malaysia mendesis pelan dan tentu saja omelan keluar lagi dari mulut Malaysia. Itu sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan semakin baik. "Oke, aku mengerti kau marah kepadaku. Namun jujur saja, sikapmu daritadi aneh sekali Malaysia. Aku berusaha memperbaiki keadaan daritadi dengan mencoba berucap baik-baik kepadamu, namun yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya kata-kata sinis. Aku tidak suka itu. Kalau kau memang tidak suka ya tinggal usir saja aku!" Nada suaranya meninggi, lalu Indonesia memegangi keningnya—ah, rasanya pusingnya kembali. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini—"

 

Meronta. Ya, tentu saja Malaysia harus meronta. Ia sebenarnya merasa takut saat Indonesia menatapnya demikian. Menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan sepasang mata cokelat itu, tatapan yang tak berbeda jauh saat dulu lelaki itu berusaha membunuhnya.

 

Tapi mungkin Indonesia sudah lupa.

 

Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih ingat akan bayang-bayang menakutkan di waktu itu. Wajah Indonesia yang menyerangnya, ternoda lumpur dan debu, darah yang turun, rintik di kulitnya, perlahan dari merah berubah menjadi hitam, menatapnya dengan semangat membara akan membunuh.

 

”Tidak ada apa-apa.”

 

Pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang berani ia jawab. Tak berani menjelaskan lebih lanjut, karena Malaysia pernah mencintai seorang yang begitu terobsesi pada darah dan kekuasaan.

 

Dan masih, sampai detik ini juga.

 

"Malaysia..." Indonesia berucap sekali lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih keras. Dan ketika Malaysia mendongak, ia dapat melihat raut wajah kakaknya berubah, menjadi lebih tegas, dan Malaysia tentu ketakutan. "Bilang... ada apa."

 

”Tidak mau.” akhirnya Malaysia menjawab tegas, walau tentu saja, rasa ketakutannya semakin memuncak dalam dirinya. ”Kau tak akan mengerti kenapa. Kau akan mengataiku tak masuk akal. Delusi. Padahal aku percaya aku cukup normal. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tak akan mau mendengarkanku, hah?” kali ini Malaysia meneguk air liurnya, tangannya mendorong dada Indonesia, agak menjauh, sementara ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki yang selama ini sudah muak ia panggil dengan sebutan kakak.

 

”Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Buat apa kuberitahu.”

 

"Aku memang tidak mengerti oleh karena itu aku ingin meminta penjelasanmu." Tangan Indonesia mendorong lagi bahu Malaysia agar punggung adiknya tersebut membentur sofa. "Namun sepertinya kau tidak mau menjelaskannya." Indonesia sedikit mendecak kesal, menutup matanya rapat begitu rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Astaga, sepertinya ia meminum terlalu banyak tadi, perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Apalagi ditambah dengan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, kepalanya kini pusing bukan main.

 

Namun ia masih ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan adiknya tersebut. Walau kini kesadarannya sudah berada di batas awang-awang.

 

"Aku mengerti... kau cemburu..." Hingga akhirnya otaknya menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Seringai terpampang lagi di wajahnya, kemudian menatap ke Malaysia yang terlihat kaget dengan wajah memerah. "Kau cemburu dan segera pulang duluan tidak lama begitu aku mendekati penari itu..." Kakinya naik ke atas sofa tersebut, tubuhnya kini menindih tubuh Malaysia. "Benar, Malaysia?"

 

Tidak salah, sih.

 

Indonesia memang benar menebak bahwa ia cemburu, dan karena itulah Malaysia mengangguk. Namun tidak seharusnya mereka berada di posisi ini. Posisi yang tentu saja membuat Malaysia semakin merasa terpojok, takut jika Indonesia kembali menyerangnya lagi atau bagaimana seperti dulu. Saat itu, bedanya, mereka tak berada di atas sofa, namun tanah liat yang becek dan terasa berat untuk bergerak karena lumpur.

 

”Kau benar.” Malaysia kembali mencoba mendekat, wajah masih memerah pekat. Tidak peduli, ia tetap maju, menatap Indonesia yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti darinya saja. ”Dan memang apa yang bisa kau dapat dengan memojokkanku seperti ini? Kau hanya bertanya, tak perlu sampai seperti ini.”

 

Lalu terdiam sesaat.

 

Mereka memang seharusnya tak ada di posisi seperti ini.

 

”Kecuali kau memang menginginkan yang lain. Jika begitu, katakan.”

 

Namun Malaysia tidak menolak. Sama sekali tidak.

 

Indonesia tidak mengatakan apapun, melainkan memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, dan pria itu langsung melumat bibir adiknya. Perlahan tubuh Indonesia menindih tubuh Malaysia, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Malaysia, cukup erat hingga Malaysia yakin itu akan menimbulkan bekas.

 

Cukup lama mulut mereka beradu, hingga akhirnya Indonesia melepas ciuman mereka. Sedikit saliva terlihat begitu mulut mereka menjauh perlahan dan Indonesia mengelapnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau sungguh aneh, Malaysia..." Tangannya membuka _cardigan_ yang dipakai adiknya. "Jika kau cemburu dan memang menginginkan ini sejak awal... kenapa tidak bilang saja?" Tidak peduli akan status mereka sebagai kakak dan adik, entahlah, dirinya sudah dikuasai nafsu, sementara pikirannya dikendalikan oleh alkohol.

 

Tangan Indonesia mulai membuka pakaian yang melapisi tubuh Malaysia satu persatu. Pakaian-pakaian tersebut jatuh begitu saja ke lantai di bawah sofa, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Tidak ada lagi pakaian yang jatuh melihat tubuh adiknya kini sudah tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

 

Semuanya begitu indah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyadari bahwa tubuh adiknya itu sangat indah. Eksotis, bahkan perbedaan warna kulit yang gelap dan cerah di tubuh Malaysia nampak begitu indah juga baginya. Baru kali ini, kali pertama ia merasakan tangannya yang bersinggungan dengan tubuh seorang yang selama ini Indonesia panggil sebagai adiknya. Menelusuri bagaimana setiap bekas luka di kulit Malaysia nampak seperti ukiran-ukiran kasar, ukiran yang akan dibuang begitu saja oleh para pengrajin.

 

Namun Indonesia menyukainya.

 

Dan ia menciumnya satu per satu, mulai dari luka di pundak Malaysia.

 

Lalu menyeringai, saat mendengar Malaysia mulai merintih, sesekali mendesah di tiap ciuman itu.

 

”Karena... aku bukan sekadar mengatakan. Aku akan bercerita—nnh.” lagi, merintih. Malaysia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, kemudian mengelus rambut Indonesia yang terasa sedikit kasar. ”Alasanku... tidak hanya karena tadi... tapi karena kejadian yang sudah lama sekali. Kau mau mendengarkan?”

 

Di saat lain, mungkin Indonesia tidak akan mau mendengarnya dan mencoba mencari seribu alasan untuk menghindari mendengarkan orang bercerita panjang karena Indonesia malas mendengarkan. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa memikirkan satu dari seribu alasan itu, hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, mencium bibir Malaysia sekali lagi, dan berbisik, ”Silakan.”

 

.

 

_Hanya sebuah kisah lama. Tentang bagaimana Nusantara dan Malaka menjadi bertambah dekat, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka._

_Malaka kecil selalu mengikuti ke manapun Nusantara pergi. Kakinya membawa dirinya bertualang, sekaligus memperlihatkan matanya kepada hal-hal baru untuk Malaka pahami. Nusantara adalah anak dengan ambisi yang besar dan tenaga yang luar biasa. Seolah anak tersebut tidak pernah capek begitu mereka selesai menyusuri lembah baru yang mereka temukan, dan malah mengusulkan untuk menelusuri lebih lanjut, mencoba mencari daerah baru untuk bisa mereka jelajahi. Malaka tidak mau mengeluh. Ia senang berada bersama Nusantara, anak tersebut mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk ambisi dan kekuasaan._

_Semua itu, dalam fisik tak lebih dari anak kecil yang baru beranjak remaja._

_Mereka diperlakukan istimewa di daerah mereka. Semua itu tidak lepas dari kharisma Nusantara yang banyak bergaul dengan orang-orang kerajaan hingga Sriwijaya sangat menyukai Nusantara. Dan Malaka tentu merasakan bahwa hidupnya telah berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Nusantara. Ia menyukai perubahan ini. Baginya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi bisa berada dekat dengan Nusantara. Rasanya anak lelaki tersebut memberinya ketenangan sendiri, walau kadang Malaka bergidik ngeri begitu melihat sisi lain dari Nusantara._

_Dan hari itu cuaca sangatlah cerah. Mereka telah menyusuri salah satu daerah baru lagi, dan kini memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Malaka tengah duduk santai di atas salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya, menikmati angin semilir yang didapat karena tempat yang ia duduki cukup tinggi._

_"Malaka..."_

_Malaka menengok kepada Nusantara yang tengah berbaring santai di pohon yang tengah ia duduki. "Ada apa?" Buru-buru ia memanjat turun, takut jika tiba-tiba Nusantara membutuhkannya._

_"Ah tidak..." Nusantara tertawa. "Aku padahal hanya ingin berkata bahwa sosokmu tadi cantik sekali ketika tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati angin tersebut."_

_Ah, jadi hanya begitu saja... kalau tahu begitu, Malaka tak usah buru-buru memanjat turun dan kini berakhir mendongak lagi ke dahan pohon tempatnya tadi ia duduk. Menghela napas panjang, dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu. Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya ia turun dan berakhir dipuji oleh Nusantara._

_”Terima kasih.” ia menjawab, dengan suara lirih. Tubuh Malaka bergerak, bergeser mendekat ke Nusantara. ”Tapi cantik itu kata untuk perempuan, Nusantara. Aku laki-laki.”_

_"Tapi kamu memang cantik kok, mau bagaimana lagi?" Nusantara tertawa sedikit kemudian bangun untuk duduk di sebelah Malaka. "Semalam... aku tidak sengaja melihat paduka dan permaisuri... menyentuhkan bibir mereka..." Lalu menatap kepada Malaka yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lucu karena bola mata Malaka tiba-tiba membesar dan mau tidak mau Nusantara menganggapnya itu manis. "Lalu aku bertanya apa itu maksudnya..." Sedikit menyenderkan punggungnya kepada pohon yang berada di belakangnya lalu melanjutkan. "Kata mereka itu namanya berciuman... dan itu dilakukan dengan orang yang kita sayangi."_

_Saat itu, ya, Malaka ingat betul bahwa waktu itu ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mulutnya terbuka membulat, makin antusias menatap Nusantara. ”Begitu ya...” Malaka bergumam, kemudian mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya kepada Nusantara sekali lagi, yang kini hanya terkekeh akan reaksinya. Dasar, Malaka memang benar-benar manis. ”Wah, aku tak sabar untuk bisa menjadi seperti paduka dan mencium permaisuri—”_

_Perkataan Malaka terputus begitu Nusantara sudah menyatukan bibir mereka duluan. Agak lama bibir mereka bersentuhan hingga akhirnya dua-duanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut, wajah mereka berdua memerah. "Kenapa harus menunggu untuk menjadi paduka dan permaisuri jika bisa sekarang?" Nusantara berucap, kemudian menatap Malaka yang mengatupkan mulut dengan wajah memerah. "Malaka?"_

_Malaka diam beberapa saat kemudian menunduk, begitu menatap Nusantara kembali wajahnya terlihat lebih memerah hingga terdengar sedikit rintihan keluar dari mulut anak tersebut. "...lagi."_

_Nusantara terkekeh mendengarnya, kini bermaksud menggoda anak itu. ”Hmm? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas...” ia mendekatkan telinganya, semakin dekat ke bibir Malaka. ”Coba katakan lagi, Malaka.” dan Nusantara hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Malaka nampak semakin malu. Lucu sekali, Nusantara berucap dalam benaknya saat melihat Malaka semakin salah tingkah._

_Hingga akhirnya Malaka berbisik kepada Nusantara, setelah meneguk air liurnya. ”Aku mau lagi...” ucapnya, dengan suara bergetar. ”Penasaran, mau mencoba lebih lagi... kalau boleh...”_

_Setelah mendengarnya, Nusantara hanya terkekeh, kemudian menatap Malaka lagi. ”Kenapa tidak?” ia tertawa, perlahan mendorong bahu Malaka hingga Malaka kini merebah di tanah, berada di bawahnya kini. ”Aku akan memberimu ciuman yang lebih lagi kali ini...”_

_Merendahkan tubuh, bertemu, lalu beradu._

_Keduanya kini memejam mata, menikmati bagaimana sentuhan antar dua bibir itu terasa begitu candu bagi mereka._

_Kala itu, jiwa mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semua hal itu._

_Namun di saat itu, Malaka tahu bahwa ia hanya rela memberikan semua ciuman itu bagi Nusantara._

 

.

 

"Ah—" Malaysia mendesah lagi di akhir cerita begitu Indonesia telah selesai membuat—entah bercak merah yang ke berapa—di tubuhnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan sementara wajahnya memerah, kini Indonesia sudah mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

 

"Hmm, lalu..." Indonesia mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, menjilat sedikit bibir Malaysia sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. "Apa yang Nusantara lakukan kepadamu setelah itu?" Berucap singkat kemudian menunduk lagi, mengalihkan jilatan dan kecupannya kepada leher Malaysia hingga adiknya tersebut mengerang lagi.

 

"La-lalu...”

 

.

 

_Hubungan di antara dua makhluk yang nampaknya abadi itu semakin dekat._

_Dua anak yang selama ini hidup tanpa panduan orang tua, mengenal cinta buta antar satu sama lain. Merasa bahwa cara orang dewasa berbagi cinta adalah satu-satunya cara yang mereka tahu, tak tahu apa dan mengapa sesungguhnya yang mereka perlu melakukan semua gerakan itu._

_Berpegangan tangan, mendekatkan kedua wajah, lalu berciuman._

_Tersembunyi hingga tak ada yang tahu, hingga yang semua orang tahu, adalah memperlakukan Nusantara layaknya kaisar. Memberinya banyak selir dari seantaro negeri, memanjakan hasrat dan birahi milik Nusantara yang bertubuh layaknya manusia biasa yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Tak ada yang menjelaskan mengapa Nusantara perlu semua selir tersebut untuk menemaninya._

_"Kalian, pria... semuanya punya kebutuhan."_

_Waktu itu Nusantara tak mengerti apa maksud sang selir._

_Lambat laun, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa berhubungan intim menjadi seperti kewajiban di kehidupan istana._

_Dan Malaka tidak menyukainya._

_Malaka sudah tidak tahan lagi. Memang, katanya selir-selir tersebut hanyalah sebuah formalitas saja, agar Nusantara selalu bekerja sama dengan kerajaan Sriwijaya. Namun tetap saja Malaka tidak terima. Kadang merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatinya begitu melihat selir baru didatangkan, dan lambat laun setelah jamuan makan malam selir tersebut memasuki kamar Nusantara. Entah apa yang terjadi di kamar tersebut, Malaka tidak mau membayangkannya. Melihat selir tersebut berusaha menarik perhatian Nusantara saja sudah membuatnya sakit, mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Malaka hanya bisa diam di kamarnya sendiri, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Nusantara dan selir tersebut._

_Namun tetap saja. Air matanya keluar juga._

_Dan kini ketika mereka tengah berdua, Malaka berusaha memberanikan diri. Setidaknya ia ingin memberi tahu bahwa semua ini—semua hal tentang selir ini. Ia tidak suka._

_"Nusantara...”_

_"Hmm?" Nusantara menengok begitu namanya dipanggil. Mendapati Malaka tengah memandang ke arahnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Ada apa?"_

_Malaka meneguk air liurnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian membuka topik yang sebenarnya agak sensitif ini. Sebenarnya kalau ia hendak mengutarakan maksudnya setelah ini, maka sama saja ia berkata bahwa ia tak suka Nusantara menerima semua hadiah itu. Sangat, sangat tak etis._

_Tapi katanya, bukannya Nusantara menyayanginya, waktu itu?_

_Seharusnya, kalau ia sedikit mengujarkan maksudnya, dan memilih kata-kata yang baik tanpa nada menyinggung atau nampak berekspresi berlebihan, harusnya tak akan apa-apa._

_Semoga Nusantara mengerti..._

_"Aku..." ia terdiam, menghela napas sebentar. "Merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua selir yang selalu datang ke kamarmu."_

_Oh, Gusti. Semoga ia tak salah bicara..._

_"Ah, mereka..." Nusantara mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yah... sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan adanya selir-selir tersebut hingga kadang aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk tidur jauh denganku." Terkekeh sedikit, walau sebenarnya, ia memang melakukan hal tersebut begitu dihadapkan dengan selir pertama. "Kau tidak nyaman ya, Malaka?"_

_Menggeleng, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak." Ucap Malaka. Sama sekali tak suka melihat Nusantara dekat dengan yang lain. "Aku... jadi berpikir... yang waktu di bawah pohon itu... semuanya bohong...?"_

_Ah, Malaka. Kenapa kau berpikir demikian..._

_Bagaimana kalau nanti Nusantara marah?_

_"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berbohong kepadamu, Malaka..." Nusantara berucap, kini mendekat dan mengelus pipi Malaka. "Maafkan aku, sungguh, jika hal itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku akan berusaha berbicara kepada Sriwijaya untuk menghentikan ini semua."_

_Tangan Nusantara terasa hangat. Walau tangan itu kini sudah jauh lebih kasar dibanding kala pertama ia menemuinya, namun Malaka selalu menyukai perasaan hangat saat Nusantara membelai pipinya. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian tangannya menyentuh tangan Nusantara yamg masih membelai pipinya, karena Malaka masih berhati anak kecil yang senang dicintai dalam bentuk sentuhan seperti ini._

_"Begitukah, Nusantara?"_

_Karena ia tak punya sahabat lain._

_Lainnya mati dalam hitungan tahun, dan Malaka tak berani lagi mengikat pertemanan dengan manusia biasa._

_"Karena kalau begitu, Nusantara, aku mau pegang janjimu."_

_Hanya ingin dengan Nusantara saja._

_"Apapun untukmu, Malaka." Nusantara tersenyum. Menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua hingga akhirnya perlahan mencium lembut bibir Malaka. Lama bibir mereka bertautan hingga akhirnya saling melepaskan diri, napas sedikit tersengal. Setelah mengatur napasnya Nusantara kemudian menggenggam tangan Malaka, mencium telapak tangannya. "Aku... sebenarnya belajar banyak dari selir-selir itu..." Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Malaka. "Dan, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kita berdua menjadi lebih dekat, Malaka..."_

**_Aku ingin kita menyatu._ **

 

.

 

Ingin melihat bagaimana ia bereaksi. Ingin mencari tahu di mana saja tempat yang bisa membuat anak di bawahnya ini bergidik. Merasa bangga ketika akhirnya ia membuat Malaysia berteriak ketika dirinya telah menggigit sekitar lehernya, memberi tanda kebiruan bagi anak itu.

 

Seolah ia memilikinya, walau hanya malam ini saja.

 

"Jadi dia menyentuhmu..." Indonesia bergumam lagi, kali ini ia membuka celana hitam milik Malaysia selagi terus melumat sekitar tonjolan dadanya untuk entah yang keberapa kali. "Dia... orang pertama yang melihat semuanya ini."

 

Menunduk ke arah Malaysia, melihat bagaimana anak itu nampak terengah karena semua sentuhan Indonesia. Bangga, saat melihat wajah memerah Malaysia yang nampak begitu submisif, seolah menyerah dalam setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan bagi adiknya tersayang ini.

 

"Pantas saja ia menyukainya."

 

Karena semua ini indah.

 

Sangat indah.

 

.

 

_Tentu saja Malaka ingin berada lebih dekat bersama Nusantara. Itu adalah keinginannya dari dulu semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu._

_Maka Malaka mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Tentu saja aku mau lebih dekat denganmu."_

_Namun Malaka tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Nusantara untuk membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Hingga bola matanya melebar lagi, menatap dengan antusias ke arah Nusantara dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dapat dilihatnya Nusantara terkekeh perlahan, masih menggenggam tangannya kemudian menuntunnya._

_"Mari, ikut denganku."_

_Dan tentu saja Malaka mengikutinya. Mengikuti langkah kaki Nusantara yang menuntunnya entah ke mana sekarang, hingga akhirnya menyadari bahwa kini mereka berada di kamar Nusantara._

_Kamar yang besar, sejuk, dengan ranjang yang diisi bantalan, berlapis seprai sutra yang hanya bisa didapat kalau berkawan dengan Kaisar dari Timur Jauh. Bantal empuk berisi bulu angsa yang dijahit dengan jahitan yang begitu rapi, dan kelambu semi-transparan yang juga dihiasi oleh semacam kristal-kristal kecil di pinggirannya. Mendongak ke atas, menyaksikan hiasan gantung berupa semacam pipa-pipa besi, saling bersentuhan membuat melodi unik setiap kali angin bersinggungan dengannya, menambah suasana elegan ruangan yang berkesan remang-remang dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu minyak yang akan padam hanya dalam beberapa jam._

_Terakhir kali ia menjumpai kamar Nusantara, semuanya ini belum ada._

_Dahulu, kamar Nusantara jauh lebih sederhana dari ini. Tak ada lemari dari kayu cendana, dan kini Nusantara memiliki dua, semua terisi oleh pakaian mewah._

_Ah, Nusantara memang begitu dimanja oleh sang raja._

_"Kamu mau apa, Nusantara?"_

 

.

 

"La-lalu..." Malaysia menarik napas, tersengal karena wajahnya memerah begitu Indonesia memainkan lidahnya lagi di sekitar dadanya. Ah sialan, kakaknya ini makin pandai saja bermain dengan tubuhnya. Setiap jilatan dan sentuhan tangan Indonesia terasa lembut dan menggelitik di tubuhnya, membuat Malaysia kadang harus menahan napas agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

 

"Lalu?" Indonesia bertanya lagi. "Katakan semuanya, Malaysia."

 

Malaysia segera mengangguk. Entah kenapa suara tegas dari Indonesia mengingatkannya kepada masa lalu. Betapa ia takut akan suara tegas kakaknya. Seolah-olah setiap perkataan Indonesia adalah perintah absolut, dan Malaysia hanya mampu mengikutinya. "Dia berkata... bahwa dia ingin kami menyatu—"

 

Terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian Indonesia hanya memasukkan kedua jemarinya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Malaysia. Membiarkan anak itu menjilati jemarinya sampai basah, kemudian menyeringai melihat Malaysia dengan mata setengah terkatup, wajah memerah dan desahan. Desahan yang semakin menjadi saat sebelah tangan Indonesia turun untuk memainkan tonjolan dada Malaysia, memijatnya, dan sesekali menggoda titik satu itu hanya untuk membuat Malaysia memasang wajah submisif itu tanpa henti.

 

"Jadi dia mau menyatu denganmu... lalu?"

 

Saat merasakan bahwa jemarinya sudah cukup basah, Indonesia menarik jemarinya, dan kemudian langsung memasukkannya dalam tubuh Malaysia melalui lubang di bawahnya. Seolah mengorek, menyentuh dinding dalam tubuh anak itu.

 

"Ia menyiapkanku setelah katanya sudah berlatih dengan selirnya—ARGH!"

 

Memutarnya, sampai membuat Malaysia merasa menggelinjang dan juga menahan sakit.

 

Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika dimasuki sekasar tadi.

 

"S-sakit! Tolong—uh, lebih pelan sedikit..." Malaysia merintih sedikit, merasakan jemari Indonesia yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, mengerang perlahan begitu merasakan jemari tersebut menyentuh salah satu titik sensitif yang berada di tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya pinggangnya bergerak, berusaha menyentuhkan jemari Indonesia kepada titik yang sama terus-terusan, dan mengeluh begitu merasakan Indonesia menarik jemarinya keluar—astaga padahal belum lama jemari itu berada di sana. "I-Indonesia—"

 

"Hush, tenang saja..." Indonesia berucap, membuka celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Mata Indonesia menatap Malaysia sesaat sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir adiknya kembali kemudian berbisik. "Aku pun, ingin menyatu denganmu, Malaysia. Sama seperti Nusantara." Hingga perlahan Indonesia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Malaysia—dan ia dapat mendengar erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut adiknya tersebut.

 

Malaysia menarik napas panjang, kedua pipinya kembali memerah padam saat pandangannya kembali menatap kepada Indonesia. Sepasang mata cokelat gelap milik Indonesia membuat Malaysia kembali menghela napasnya, dan kemudan ia pun membalas ciuman Indonesia.

 

”Ah—Indonesia...”

 

Rasanya hangat.

 

Dan kini pinggangnya sudah menghentak, ingin merasakan milik Indonesia mengisi tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Ingin mendengar erangan serak Indonesia setiap kali Malaysia menggerakkan pinggangnya.

 

Indonesia mendesah, merasakan tubuh Malaysia kini menjepit miliknya, merasakan adiknya tersebut kini menghentakkan pinggangnya, seolah meminta lebih, meminta agar segera diisi oleh Indonesia. Dan Indonesia pun demikian, membalas hentakkan pinggang Malaysia dengan menggerakkan miliknya secara teratur, sesekali mendesahkan nama adiknya tersebut di telinganya. "Katakan... Malaysia... kau lebih suka aku yang mengisimu... atau Nusantara?"

 

"Mmh..." sebuah tarikan napas, sekali lagi, dan desahan yang kembali memanggil nama Indonesia beberapa kali. Namun apa yang ia jawab tidaklah sama seperti panggilan yang ia ucapkan setiap kali Indonesia memasuki dirinya, menghentak dan berusaha mengisi dirinya.

 

"...Nusantara—"

 

Entah kenapa ada perasaan marah bercampur cemburu dalam diri Indonesia begitu Malaysia menyebutkan nama Nusantara—dan bukan nama dirinya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Indonesia menyalurkan kecemburuannya dalam tindakannya sekarang, menghentak lebih kasar sehingga Malaysia berteriak keras. Tidak hanya itu, Indonesia langsung menggigit sekitar leher Malaysia, berusaha membuat bercak merah yang akan terlihat jelas di sana. Ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Malaysia adalah miliknya, bukan milik siapapun—apalagi Nusantara sialan itu.

 

Dan Indonesia bangga saat melihat bahwa gigitannya itu bertanda cukup dalam. Perlahan mulai membiru, bersamaan dengan setitik darah mulai kelar dari sana. Tak peduli akan tetesan air mata Malaysia yang semakin deras, menahan sakit baik di sekitar tubuh bagian bawahnya atau pun perih di lehernya.

 

Yang ia ingat, Nusantara tidak seperti ini...

 

Nusantara akan selalu lembut padanya.

 

Dan yang pasti, kini kedua personifikasi yang tengah bercinta itu tidak lagi memikirkan akan siapa atau apa yang berada di hadapannya. Masing-masing terjebak dalam delusinya sendiri; selagi tubuh mereka masih terus mencari pelepasan yang mereka inginkan, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

 

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari. Melepaskan hasrat yang tersalurkan dalam bentuk cairan, dan kini napas mereka tersengal-sengal walau tubuh mereka masih menyatu.

 

"Malaysia..." Indonesia bergumam sedikit, meraih wajah adiknya, melihat bahwa adiknya tersebut masih menangis dan Indonesia segera menyesali tindakannya. Astaga—kenapa ia bisa berlaku seperti orang kerasukan tadi—

 

Perlahan Malaysia menggerakkan lehernya, menatap balik kepada Indonesia. Dalam pikirannya masih terngiang, akan bagaimana Nusantara dulu bersikap kepadanya. Dan... tentu saja sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Malaysia seperti sudah bukan melihat orang yang sama, ketika waktu itu ia menatap ke dalam mata Indonesia. Ketika Majapahit runtuh. Dan ketika mereka berdua terpisahkan.

 

Dan ketika bagaimana nama mereka akhirnya berganti.

 

* * *

 

 

_Yang mengawali perubahan pada saat itu adalah dengan datangnya pria-pria berambut pirang maupun cokelat dengan wajah asing ke tanah mereka. Awalnya, mereka menyambut hangat kedatangan bangsa-bangsa nun jauh tersebut, memberi mereka jamuan, dan memberikan mereka tempat tinggal sementara._

_Sampai pada hari di mana beberapa orang dari bangsa tersebut mengetahui bahwa Nusantara dan Malaka bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan sama seperti salah satu pemimpin mereka. Kedua personifikasi yang tidak dapat mati._

_Dan Nusantara marah besar tentu saja begitu ada yang mencoba untuk mengambil Malaka dari sisinya. Melemparkan anak panahnya kepada British Empire, berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan Malaka. Hingga akhirnya Malaka tidak tahan lagi, tubuh Nusantara sudah terpenuhi banyak guratan ketika berusaha melindunginya, belum lagi darah Nusantara yang mengalir deras setiap British Empire memakai senjatanya kepada Nusantara—senjata yang entah apa itu namanya._

_Namun Malaka sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa perkataannya lah yang mengawali nasib bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti._

_“Nusantara, cukup.”_

_Nusantara mendongak, mendapati Malaka menatapnya, wajah Malaka terlihat menahan tangis. “Malaka?”_

_Tidak, Nusantara sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah menangis Malaka. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan memberi Malaka apa saja, akan selalu menemani Malaka di sisinya. Akan selalu mencari Malaka jika mereka terpisah saking jauhnya._

_Malaka adalah miliknya, sudah sewajarnya jika kini Nusantara akan melindungi Malaka mati-matian._

_“Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu.”_

_Karena sesungguhnya Malaka tidak tahan. Melihat bagaimana Nusantara menumpahkan darahnya untuknya—membuat Malaka tersiksa._

_Namun Nusantara tidak mengerti. Pikirannya terasa kosong begitu mendengar perkataan Malaka. Tangan dan kakinya serasa mati rasa begitu melihat Malaka pergi dari sisinya, mengikuti sang British Empire tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi._

_Air matanya tumpah begitu ia merasakan Malaka pergi dari sisinya. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali._

_._

_._

_Depresi dan stress berat tentu dialami oleh Nusantara kala itu. Sistem tanam paksa yang diberikan Netherlands, dan bagaimana rakyatnya harus menanggung hidup yang lebih berat dari biasanya membuat Nusantara tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hingga ia berubah, menjadi sangat berubah. Nusantara yang dahulu haus akan kekuasaan, perlahan melemah, satu per satu hilang daerah kekuasaannya bersamaan dengan runtuhnya kerajaan-kerajaan yang berada di daerahnya._

_Nusantara takut. Ia merasa telah gagal. Entah itu gagal dalam melindungi rakyatnya, dalam mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya, dan dalam melindungi Malaka juga. Namun bukan berarti Nusantara akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia ingin berusaha sekali lagi. Kali ini demi rakyatnya. Ia ingin melindungi rakyatnya dan mengenyahkan pikiran akan masa lalunya, hingga akhirnya Nusantara mencoba semua itu._

_Menghapus semua memorinya akan masa lalu hingga ia melupakan semuanya, bahkan namanya._

_Hingga akhirnya hanya ingat nama yang diberikan Netherlands bahwa dia adalah Indië._

_Lalu, Indonesia._

_Tumbuh menjadi negara yang kembali lagi besar akan ambisi. Hidup dari bagaimana rakyatnya meneriakkan kemerdekaan, berbangga diri saat merasakan darah para penjajah itu membasahi wajahnya. Tertawa bahagia bermandikan darah, apalagi saat wajah penjajah itu satu demi satu ketakutan menghadapi keberingasannya. Belum lagi saat melihat Nederland ketakutan melihat dirinya seolah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru dan beringas, baru sadar akan kekuatan sesungguhnya yang dimiliki Indonesia._

_Ya, para cecunguk itu harusnya tahu bahwa mereka tak boleh bermain api dengannya._

_Mereka akan tahu rasa ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Indonesia._

_"Merdeka!"_

_Bekerja siang dan malam, menyebarkan berita kemerdekaan saat pemimpin pertamanya memproklamirkan kemerdekaan. Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia, untuk membantu para pemuda menculik kedua pemimpin besar mereka pada masa itu, mengambil kesempatan di masa kekosongan kekuasaan._

_Dan sejak itu, Indonesia mulai kembali membangun kekuasaannya lagi._

_Memulai segalanya dari awal, belajar untuk berkawan dengan negara lain demi membangun dirinya sendiri menjadi lebih besar lagi. Membangun armada perang yang sekali lagi tak akan terkalahkan, untuk memenuhi ambisinya yang seolah mengalir dalam darahnya._

_Ingin lagi, menguasai lebih lagi dan lagi._

_Sampai saat itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang bernama Malaysia._

_Tidak mengetahui siapa Malaysia tersebut, yang ia tahu hanyalah pemimpin bangsanya melontarkan kata-kata "Ganyang Malaysia!" Hingga membuat hubungan negara mereka begitu buruk waktu itu. Yang ada di pikiran Indonesia hanyalah bunuh, bunuh Malaysia—entah siapa pun dia. Dan begitu matanya menangkap sosok sebuah personifikasi negara yang mirip dengannya, Indonesia mau tidak mau kaget._

_Itukah Malaysia?_

_Nampak wajah Malaysia terlihat tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya, dan Indonesia tidak mengerti. Apalagi begitu Malaysia memajukan diri, melangkah ke arah dirinya dengan senyum cerah, tangan terulur seolah berusaha untuk merangkulnya. Sekali lagi Indonesia tidak mengerti, dan melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Bahwa semua senyuman tersebut palsu dan pastinya Malaysia tengah memegang sesuatu seperti benda tajam untuk melukai dirinya. Hingga akhirnya Indonesia sudah menyerang anak tersebut duluan sebelum anak tersebut sempat merangkulnya._

_Parang yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana dikeluarkan, dan Indonesia segera melayangkan parangnya, mengarah kepada leher Malaysia. Namun sepertinya anak tersebut berhasil menghindari serangannya, lalu kaget, jatuh terduduk. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Indonesia untuk menyerangnya kembali, namun lagi-lagi anak tersebut menghindar. Tentu saja Indonesia tidak berhenti menyerang Malaysia begitu saja._

_Dan bunyi antar besi terdengar lantang saat Indonesia terjatuh, namun masih bisa menyerang sekitar pergelangan kakinya._

_Hal itu berhasil membuat Malaysia jatuh ke tanah, dan kali ini Indonesia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyudutkan anak itu, menancapkan parangnya kepada tanah yang berada di sebelah leher Malaysia. Dan Indonesia dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Malaysia, yang nampak menahan tangis._

_"L-Lupakah kau denganku—"_

_Samar Indonesia dapat menangkap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Malaysia tersebut, dan Indonesia berhenti menyerang. Ia pun menyingkap ujung celana, dan mendecak saat melihat gelang yang ujungnya sedikit pecah karena serangan parangnya tadi. "Dasar beruntung. Untung saja gelang murahan ini masih menyelamatkan kakimu." Ia menggerutu, kembali menatap Malaysia. "Kau siapa memangnya?"_

_Indonesia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki di hadapannya ini malah memasang tampang kesakitan. Padahal ia pun belum menyakiti pria di hadapannya ini sampai bagaimanapun. Menunggu, melihat reaksi pria ini, sesekali memainkan ujung parangnya ke dekat pipinya. Sedikit melukai sekitar bawah matanya—belum sampai membuatnya buta atau bagaimana, Indonesia tidak berniat melakukannya. "Ayo, katakan." Lagi, Indonesia berkata saat melihat anak di hadapannya ini merinding ketakutan, terisak._

_"Aku—" ia mulai menangis lebih keras. Tak menyangka bahwa akan perih rasanya melihat kekasih sendiri berusaha untuk membunuhmu, tanpa rasa kasihan terbesit di kedua matanya. "...aku—"_

_Cinta tak akan lagi berarti untuk kembali memperkenalkan diri._

_"Malaysia."_

_Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Aku... adikmu."_

_Ia benci berpura-pura menjadi orang lain._

_Tapi Malaysia masih mau bersama dengannya._

* * *

 

 .

 

.

 

.

 

Terbangun dengan rasa pusing mendera kepala memang bukan suatu menyenangkan. Indonesia mengerang, menyadari bahwa kepalanya terasa sangat berat. "Ugh—" Dan begitu mendongak tiba-tiba saja Malaysia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar tamunya, dengan wajah garang sambil melipat tangan.

 

"Siap-siap sana, aku sudah membelikanmu tiket untuk pulang ke negaramu. Kutunggu sepuluh menit lagi."

 

Setelah berkata seperti itu Malaysia berlalu, meninggalkannya sendiri. "Apaan sih... marah melulu..." Kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya tersebut ke arah kamar mandi.

 

Sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang kejadian semalam yang sudah terjadi.

 

Satu yang tidak diketahui oleh Indonesia adalah kini adiknya itu merintih kesakitan. Berusaha menutupi bekas gigitan di lehernya dengan _scarf_ yang jarang sekali ia pakai, dan tengah terduduk di atas sofa, dengan satu buket air. Mencelupkan kaki kanannya di sana, berusaha melepaskan gelang kaki yang sudah kusam itu.

 

Susah payah karena kini kakinya sudah bertumbuh besar—namun untungnya masih tidak cukup besar hingga gelang itu tak bisa keluar. Yah, yang pasti ketika gelang itu lepas, Malaysia hanya menghela napasnya, bersyukur karena Indonesia belum keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia sudah menempatkan gelang itu di sebuah kotak yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

 

Lalu, menuliskan sebuah surat, dan menutup kotak tersebut dengan pita, menaruhnya di tas ranselnya.

 

.

 

.

 

"Oke, sudah siap."

 

Indonesia muncul dari kamar tamu Malaysia, memakai baju kesayangannya karena bagaimana pun juga, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan yang paling menyenangkan bagi Indonesia ketika ia ulang tahun adalah melihat rakyatnya sendiri, tengah tertawa dan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi melihat rakyatnya berlomba, itu adalah hobinya setiap tahun. Lalu sekarang Malaysia membelikannya tiket pulang secara cuma-cuma, asyik. Semoga saja begitu sampai di rumah nanti, para personifikasi negara tidak begitu banyak yang datang berkumpul karena ia yakin rumahnya pasti akan penuh sesak jika hal tersebut terjadi. "Yuk berangkat!"

 

Menggandeng tangan adiknya yang kemudian dihiasi tepisan kecil, dan mau tidak mau Indonesia kaget.

 

"Ah—" Malaysia bergumam kecil. "Maaf tadi kau menyentuh bagian tanganku yang terluka kemarin." Ia berucap lagi, memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup jelas untuk menjadikan alasan yang dapat mengganti luka sakit di hatinya ini. Malaysia memang marah, tentu. Apalagi melihat bahwa Indonesia sepertinya lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi, namun ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Bagaimana pun, Indonesia hari ini tengah berulang tahun, Malaysia tidak ingin membuat suasana buruk terjadi di ulang tahun kakaknya ini.

 

Kabar baiknya, sepertinya Indonesia tidak terlalu menyadari senyum Malaysia yang berkesan memaksa, ataupun mempertanyakan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk memakai scarf yang tidak terlalu sesuai dengan pakaiannya hari ini. Sepanjang jalan, ia hanya meladeni percakapan kakaknya, dengan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk nampak antusias agar Indonesia tidak mencurigai satu hal pun.

 

Dan semuanya berjalan lancar. Lancar sekali sehingga Malaysia tak harus meladeni Indonesia yang semakin cerewet di hari ulang tahunnya karena kini, kakak yang dimaksud telah jatuh tidur. Malaysia menikmati waktu tenangnya sendiri, tersenyum kecil sembari sesekali menatap Indonesia, kemudian berbisik kecil.

 

"Dua hari ini cukup menyenangkan..." Malaysia bertutur saat melihat Indonesia yang tertidur dengan pulas, kemudian mengelus pipi kakaknya itu. "Andai kau ingat semua tentang kemarin bakal lebih menyenangkan lagi..."

 

Sudahlah, Malaysia. Berhenti berharap saja.

 

Yang penting ia tinggal mengantar Indonesia pulang ke rumahnya, berjumpa dan sapa-sapa basa-basi sampai siang nanti dan ia bisa keliling kota sampai _flight_ sorenya untuk kembali ke rumahnya nanti.

 

Tidak terasa waktu dua jam di pesawat telah mereka lalui dan kini Indonesia dan Malaysia sudah sampai di Jakarta. Wajah Indonesia terlihat senang bukan main, melihat bagaimana bendera kebangsaannya—merah putih—berjejer terpasang di mana-mana. "Ah... rasanya memang menyenangkan sekali ya di hari ulang tahun sendiri..." Indonesia berucap dengan wajah sumringah begitu mereka menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke rumahnya. "Hmm... biar mereka tahu rasa saja begitu mereka sampai di rumahku tidak ada makanan sama sekali, hahaha."

 

Malaysia yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya. Baguslah kakaknya terlihat sangat senang hari ini.

 

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Indonesia, keadaan rumah kakaknya tersebut terlihat sepi. "Nah kan, pasti mereka pulang duluan karena kecewa tidak ada makanan." Tertawa riang lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pul—"

 

"KEJUTAN!"

 

Alangkah terkejutnya Indonesia saat melihat rumahnya sudah didekorasi dengan manis dan ramai di saat yang bersamaan. Makanan tertata rapi dan wangi-wanginya terasa sangat enak, serta sisa ruangan yang sudah rapi dibersihkan.

 

"A-apa—"

 

Dan para personifikasi itu sudah menyerbu Indonesia, datang dan menyalami Indonesia serta memberikan banyak hadiah sampai Indonesia kewalahan sendiri. Senyumannya semakin lebar, terus-menerus berkata terima kasih seolah tak henti-henti juga.

 

Sementara Malaysia hanya menatap dari kejauhan, terkekeh pelan. Membawa tas milik Indonesia ke kamarnya, dan kemudian kembali ke ruang tamunya lagi, melihat bahwa semuanya sudah mulai membagikan piring plastik untuk mereka menikmati jamuan yang sudah disediakan.

 

Sepertinya kakaknya itu baik-baik saja sekarang, bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa terus menerus. Akan tetapi Malaysia merasakan dadanya kembali sakit begitu Netherlands yang menghampiri Indonesia, memberikan ucapan selamat tahun sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di kening kakaknya tersebut. Memang sih reaksi Indonesia biasa saja, malah Indonesia langsung menendang selangkangan Netherlands saat itu juga. Namun tetap saja... rasanya sakit melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dan mau tidak mau kini Malaysia menyembunyikan air matanya dengan berada sejauh mungkin dari Indonesia.

 

 

Bisa-bisanya lebih dekat kepada mantan mentornya daripada dirinya yang sudah mengantarnya. Bilang terima kasih saja padanya juga tidak sama sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus pergi sebentar lagi, setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan menitipkan hadiahnya. Singapore pasti mau memberikannya kepada Indonesia, tidak masalah...

 

Lagipula melihat suasana ramai dan bertemu teman-temannya juga tidak buruk. Ia bisa memisahkan diri dari Indonesia untuk beberapa saat.

 

Mungkin menunggu sampai Indonesia bilang terima kasih.

 

Tunggu saja...

 

.

 

Namun entah kenapa ucapan terima kasih tersebut tidak kunjung datang juga. Membuat Malaysia menunjukkan senyum kecut. Sepertinya Indonesia akan selalu lupa segala hal tentang dirinya ataupun apapun yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Kalau begitu ya sudahlah, toh apa gunanya berada di pesta ini. Malaysia masih mempunyai pekerjaan untuk ia selesaikan.

 

Malaysia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Singapore sambil tersenyum tipis. "Pore... titip ini kepada kakak brengsek itu ya? Aku benar-benar ada urusan mendadak sekarang."

 

Dan untungnya, Singapore hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada Singapore, Malaysia segera pergi. Tidak, ia tidak mau pamit kepada Indonesia atau sekadar mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang duluan. Karena ia pasti akan ditahan di pesta itu. Apa artinya berada di pesta tersebut kalau setelahnya Indonesia tidak memperhatikannya lagi?

 

Berusaha mencari taksi, hingga akhirnya ketika sudah mendapatkannya, Malaysia menutup matanya. Ah, akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tumpah juga.

 

Padahal hanya dua kata terima kasih...

 

Hanya dua kata itu saja, dan ia sebenarnya sudah bahagia, kok.

 

.

 

.

 

" _Ndon_."

 

Seseorang mencolek bahu Indonesia dari belakang. Ah, rupanya itu Singapore, si lelaki berkacamata itu. "Ish, sudah kubilang jangan panggil _Ndon_. Aneh banget kedengarannya." Ia mencibir kepada Singapore, kemudian mendongak sedikit kepadanya. Hal biasa yang ia lakukan ketika berbicara kepada orang sebagai wujud dominasi tak sadarnya. "Ada apa?"

 

Singapore tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyodorkan sekotak hadiah dengan pita yang rapi menghiasi kotak itu. "Dari Malaysia." Ia hanya menjawab pendek dan lanjut membalik badannya, mencomot beberapa potong ayam panggang lagi.

 

Tentu Indonesia langsung membukanya, sekaligus keheranan. Kenapa anak itu tidak memberikannya langsung saja? Dan ke mana anak itu... ah, ia baru sadar Malaysia tidak ada disana lagi. Ke mana ya...

 

Indonesia pun memasuki kamarnya, hendak menaruh hadiah itu untuk ia buka nanti. Tasnya sudah ada di kamarnya. Padahal ia tak membawa apapun ke kamarnya tadi selain hadiahnya.

 

Eh...

 

Jadi ini kerjaan Malaysia, ya, menaruh tasnya di kamarnya.

 

Indonesia pun akhirnya merasa penasaran dengan isi hadiah itu. Memutuskan untuk membukanya, karena toh sekalian ia sudah memegangnya.

 

Hanya untuk menemukan sebuah gelang yang sudah usang.

 

Yah, tak apalah gelang usang, setidaknya tadi Malaysia sudah membayari tiket pulang ke Indonesianya—lalu menyadari bahwa ia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kebiasannya ini.

 

Namun entah kenapa rasa penasaran menghantui pikiran Indonesia. Gelang tersebut seperti memaksanya untuk mengingat sebuah memori lama—entah apa, namun Indonesia bisa merasakan kepalanya pusing kembali. Gelang yang mempunyai satu guratan besar di sisinya, seperti bekas diserang oleh senjata tajam. Dan sebuah ukiran dengan huruf aksara kawi—yang Indonesia harus memutar ulang kembali memorinya untuk tahu apa arti tulisan tersebut. Semua itu mengantarnya untuk tiba-tiba mengingat suatu memori. Memori di mana ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, karena sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan orang yang begitu penting baginya dulu.

 

Sayang sekali sepertinya baik otaknya maupun pikirannya saat ini memaksa Indonesia untuk mengingat kembali memori itu, dan samar-samar Indonesia bisa melihat, bayangan akan dulu ketika dirinya masih muda, memakai baju kerajaan jaman Sriwijaya, tengah tersenyum bangga dengan gelang tersebut di tangannya.

 

.

 

_Saat itu Nusantara bangga bukan main. Ia mendapatkan sebuah gelang perunggu sebagai hasil atas kemenangannya dalam perang kecil untuk mendapatkan wilayah baru. Gelang yang berhasil diraih olehnya akan kemenangan pertamanya. Gelang tersebut terlihat bagus, memang bukan berasal dari emas ataupun perak seperti perhiasan yang biasa ia pakai di tubuh, namun tetap saja gelang tersebut memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya, apalagi karena gelang tersebut didapatkan karena kemenangannya._

_Sudah ia putuskan bahwa gelang itu akan ia berikan kepada Malaka. Karena Malaka berharga baginya, dan ia ingin Malaka menyimpan sesuatu yang ia dapat dari kemenangan pertamanya._

_Mungkin memang terlihat agak aneh ketika ia bersikap di depan Malaka kini, karena Nusantara memutuskan bahwa itu akan menjadi hadiah kejutan. Dan Nusantara ingin mengukir gelang tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Malaka._

_’Untuk Malaka.’_

_Begitulah tulisan yang ingin Nusantara ukir di gelang tersebut, dan itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, seharian malah ia memisahkan dirinya dengan Malaka hanya untuk membuat ukiran tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tersenyum puas begitu mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil mengukir gelang itu. Walau ukirannya jauh untuk dapat dikatakan bagus._

_"Malaka... Malaka!" Nusantara mencari-cari Malaka, menenteng gelang tersebut dan tersenyum senang begitu menemukan Malaka. "Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu."_

_Nusantara masih ingat bahwa saat itu, Malaka tengah memakai pakaian santainya. Saat itu ia masih belum berhias dan bergelimang banyak perhiasan mahal, namun senyum dan ekspresi polosnya nampak begitu tulus dan Nusantara sangat menyukai saat Malaka langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, apapun itu, hanya untuk memeluk Nusantara. Memeluknya dengan hangat, dengan wajah yang sangat berharga hingga Nusantara mau membayar berapapun untuk melihat senyum itu terus-terusan._

_"Nusantara!" Pelukan itu tetap terasa hangat, biar berkali-kali Nusantara sudah merasakannya. "Hadiah? Terima kasih banyak!"_

_Saat itu mereka masih sangat muda. Mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa beban, dan menganggap bahwa baik adanya jika mereka selalu berdua saja. Kedekatan yang dimulai dari janji, hanya karena dua insan abadi ini tak tahu lagi harus berkawan dengan siapa._

_Dan bahkan Malaka tidak mempertanyakan hadiah apa itu._

_Apapun, yang saling mereka berikan, itu saja sudah membuat mereka merasa bersyukur dan menjaganya seberharga seorang raja menjaga permata dan emas._

_"Ini untukmu." Kemudian gelang tersebut disodorkannya ke Malaka. "Gelang perunggu yang kudapat setelah kemenangan pertamaku... kau suka, Malaka?"_

_Mata Malaka terlihat membesar dan wajahnya terlihat sangat senang melihat gelang tersebut. "Waah! Terima kasih!" Menerima gelang pemberian Nusantara tersebut dan memakainya, dikarenakan pergelangan tangannya yang kecil gelang tersebut gampang kendur dan jatuh. "M-maaf Nusantara padahal sudah susah mendapatkannya—" Mengambil gelang tersebut lagi dan mencoba memakainya._

_"Tidak apa-apa hahaha, sini." Nusantara memakaikan gelang tersebut di kaki Malaka, dan syukurlah, ternyata pas. "Nah."_

_"Terima kasih, Nusantara." Malaka tersenyum, memperhatikan gelang yang berada di kakinya lalu memeluk Nusantara lagi. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, pasti."_

_Mendengarnya, Nusantara langsung balas memeluk Malaka. Hanya anak ini, satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat hatinya melembut, orang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan bertindak seperti seorang tengah kasmaran dan satu-satunya harapannya untuk berpikir bahwa dunia ini indah apa adanya tanpa harus bertempur dan menumpahkan darah lagi. Malaka menjadi prioritasnya, menariknya dari kehidupan mewah yang sudah menjatuhkan banyak raja dari takhtanya hingga berakhir mati tak terhormat._

_Hanya dia, dan Nusantara telah bersumpah atas darahnya sendiri, bahwa selamanya ia akan menjaga anak ini._

_Bukan sumpah atas dasar hubungan politik, atau apapun itu._

_Itu sumpah yang mengikat jiwanya sendiri. Jiwa pribadinya._

 

.

 

.

 

Sekaligus mengingatkan akan siapa dirinya, sekali lagi.

 

Sesak terasa di dadanya saat semuanya itu kembali teringat di benaknya, dan kemudian semua hal yang telah ia lalui semalam bersamanya. Akan semua cerita Malaysia tentang pribadi bernama Nusantara—yang bisa-bisanya ia lupakan begitu saja, dirinya sendiri!—dan akan semua air mata itu...

 

Kekasihnya tak pernah pergi ke manapun.

 

Hanya ia yang begitu bodoh tak mau menerima kenyataan dan langsung menutup diri dari semuanya.

 

"Astaga—"

 

Maka Indonesia pun berlari, meninggalkan semua hadirin itu, langsung menyalakan mobilnya yang berada di garasi, mengejarnya sampai ke bandara.

 

Sialan, sialan, sialan...

 

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh...

 

.

 

.

 

Masih ada sisa waktu cukup banyak bagi Malaysia sebelum pesawatnya datang. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar bandara sebelum akhirnya ia bosan, dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada. Rasanya aneh sekali. Aneh karena di kakinya sekarang sudah tidak terpasang gelang tersebut lagi. Karena sebenarnya Malaysia tidak pernah melepaskan gelang tersebut lagi begitu Indonesia memakaikannya kepadanya, dan sekarang entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak biasa. Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal, kakinya terasa kosong. Malaysia menghela napas kemudian menatap ke luar, dapat melihat hijaunya dedaunan dari pohon yang ada. Bandara di Jakarta ini cukup indah sebenarnya.

 

Ketimbang di tempatnya, mungkin Malaysia harus membuat bandaranya lebih menarik lagi. Membuatnya tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat matahari senja. Menambah keindahan di terminal ini saja. Malaysia kembali melirik ke jamnya, dan ia masih harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi karena pesawatnya mendadak _delay_. Ah, sial. Tahu begitu ia harusnya duduk-duduk lebih lama saja di _executive lounge_ tadi, mana ada banyak sekali makanan enak, daripada ia harus disini, menunggu, dan terbengong-bengong.

 

 

Namun ia sudah merasa jauh lebih lega kini. Kalau dipikir lagi bisa merasakan disentuh oleh Indonesia seperti semalam tadi saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Mungkin ia hanya berhasrat, bukannya benar-benar mencintai. Sebab kalau ia memang mencintai Nusantara, harusnya ia bisa menerima bahwa kini Nusantara telah berubah, dan merelakan bahwa cinta bisa pergi jauh darinya.

 

Yah, ia sudah merasa tenang sekarang, dan baru saja akan memasangkan _earphone_ -nya ketika ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar sana.

 

Sampai ia melihat seseorang memakai semacam jaket militer yang agak berantakan, nampak dihadang oleh beberapa orang walau sepertinya seseorang itu nampak teguh memasuki ruang tunggu di gerbang keberangkatannya ini.

 

"Saya ini bekerja langsung bagi presiden! Sudah, ini inspeksi mendadak."

 

Dan ketika orang itu mengeluarkan semacam surat izin bertanda-tangan presiden, ia langsung diizinkan masuk, menghampiri Malaysia yang terbengong-bengong.

 

"Malaka!"

 

Itu... Indonesia. Ya, tengah memakai jaket militer, dan Malaysia dapat melihat bahwa Indonesia nampak terengah-engah seperti habis berlari, bulir keringat jatuh membasahi wajah kakaknya tersebut.

 

Namun yang membuat Malaysia bingung adalah dengan nama panggilan yang diucapkan Indonesia kepadanya.

 

Karena itu adalah nama panggilannya yang lama. Namanya ketika dulu ia masih menjadi kekasih Nusantara.

 

Belum sempat Malaysia membuka mulutnya, tubuhnya telah dipeluk terlebih dahulu oleh Indonesia. Dan mau tidak mau Malaysia kaget tentu saja—walau ada sedikit perasaan senang menjalar di hatinya begitu Indonesia memeluknya.

 

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi, Malaka."

 

A-apa... ia tak salah dengar, bukan?

 

"Mmh— _Ndon_... ini tempat umum..."

 

Nampak Indonesia tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, malah memeluknya semakin rapat. Ia tersenyum, menghirup aroma tubuh Malaysia yang masih terasa harum. Merasakan lagi semua kehangatan yang sudah ia lupakan dulu kala. Semua yang ia rindukan, dan Indonesia bisa merasakan hatinya terasa sangat ringan.

 

Rasanya seperti tak ada beban lagi.

 

"Ah, sudahlah... kau sendiri dulu suka menggenggam tanganku dan memeluk-melukku saat kita berjalan bersama di Pasar. Wilwatikta, 1315, masih ingat? Kita dulu membeli klepon di pasar, dan makan bersama..." Ia menatap ke arah Malaysia lagi, menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Malaysia. "Setelah itu kita berciuman di bawah pohon, dan mungkin aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi disini, Malaka."

 

Dan kali ini dadanya terasa sakit.

 

Namun itu bukan sakit yang membuatnya sesak. Ada perasaan lega, seperti seolah sesuatu meledak dari dalam dan akhirnya keluar juga. Kali ini Malaysia tak bisa membendung air mata bahagianya, menangis terisak. Tak peduli bahwa kini satu gerbang keberangkatan memperhatikan mereka, bahkan sampai ada ibu-ibu yang menutupi mata mereka atas aksi yang kurang senonoh di tempat umum ini.

 

"A-aku... aku... ah, sebaiknya jangan disini..." Malaysia mengusap air matanya lagi, menatap ke Indonesia. "Dan kau harus menggantikan tiket pesawatku balik, Nusantara. Tiket pulang-pergi harganya mahal sekali, tahu..."

 

"Tidak masalah~" Indonesia berkata dengan suara riang. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua sekuriti yang kini mengelilinginya.

 

"Ehm, maaf, jika ingin melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh, lebih baik jangan di sini."

 

Barulah ketika sekuriti tersebut berbicara, Indonesia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menjadi tontonan publik sedari tadi. Setelah meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang berada di sana, mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari bandara tersebut.

 

Dan di sinilah mereka.

 

Berada di dalam mobil Indonesia, dengan Malaysia yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Wajah Malaysia nampak memerah karena malu akan kejadian tadi.

 

"Hahaha, baru pertama kali tadi aku ditegur sekuriti." Indonesia berucap, memacu mobilnya dengan lumayan cepat mengingat hari ini Jakarta nampak lengang. Maklumlah, hari ini adalah hari libur karena ultahnya. Melirik sedikit kepada Malaysia yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian menyeringai. "Masih malu ya, Malaka?"

 

"H-habisnya kamu sih!"

 

Ah, sifat _tsundere_ -nya keluar lagi.

 

"Lagian kamu kenapa ingatnya tidak pas di pesta sebelum aku berangkat ke bandara saja..." Malaysia berucap, menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 

"Kalau di pesta aku pasti akan menciummu langsung di tempat, di hadapan semua personifikasi negara. Sama saja, ’kan?" Tertawa sedikit lagi, rasanya senang sekali melihat wajah Malaysia yang malu tersebut.

 

"S-sama buruknya..." Malaysia berucap, pasti sama saja ia akan malu diperhatikan banyak publik.

 

Hingga akhirnya mereka berada di suatu lampu merah, mobil pun berhenti, dan perempatan lampu merah tersebut nampak sepi. "Malaka..." Indonesia berucap dan mengeluarkan gelang perunggu tersebut. Gelang yang membuatnya ingat siapa dirinya di masa lalu. "Ini... jangan kau lepaskan lagi, ya?" Tersenyum dengan wajah agak sedih. "Namun... berkat gelang ini... aku mengingat semuanya."

 

Melihat gelang tersebut, Malaysia langsung merasa tertohok lagi entah mengapa. Apalagi melihat wajah Indonesia yang seperti itu... membuatnya teringat lagi waktu dulu di mana ia pernah membuat Indonesia kecewa. Dulu sekali, walau hanya karena satu hal kecil, namun ekspresi Indonesia waktu itu... benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

 

Sakit sekali.

 

Kini Malaka mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih gelang perunggu itu, sebelum akhirnya Indonesia meraih tangannya, memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kirinya. Mendekatkan tangan Malaysia ke bibirnya, kemudian mencium sekitar pergelangan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya. Walau pada akhirnya terkekeh karena gelang itu masih nampak kebesaran, sehingga kini Indonesia menarik gelang itu mundur hingga ke lengan atasnya. ”Terima kasih banyak.”

 

Hingga kemudian Indonesia menarik tangannya Malaysia, mendekatkan tubuh anak itu hingga kini ia bisa mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, sementara lampu merah itu menghitung hingga tinggal sepuluh detik sebelum berganti menjadi kuning ke hijau.

 

Dan kemudian melepaskannya setelah waktu lampu merah berhenti di angka nol.

 

Memacu mobilnya lagi, menjauh pergi. Bergumam-gumam dengan nada yang agak _off_ dan tak mempedulikan Malaysia dan wajahnya yang tak kunjung padam merahnya.

 

Wajah Malaysia masih memerah, apalagi setelah ciuman barusan. Hingga ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan sekitar, dan baru menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah jalan ke rumah Indonesia. "Loh--" Menatap kepada Indonesia yang tengah menyetir, masih bingung. "Kita mau ke mana?"

 

Indonesia berdeham sedikit kemudian menyeringai lagi. "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita selama ini... jadi..." Dan mendadak mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki salah satu hotel mewah yang berada di Jakarta. "Lagipula ini ulang tahunku... tak ada salahnya kan?"

 

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Indonesia memasuki hotel bersama Malaysia dengan bekas tamparan di pipinya.

 

.

 

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

 

 

Kebiasaan buruk para personifikasi adalah mereka selalu berdiam di satu tempat seperti parasit kalau sudah kumpul-kumpul.

 

Sebenarnya wajar saja, sih. Kesibukan mereka sehari-hari membuat kesempatan _ngumpul_ semacam ini menjadi momen berharga untuk menghabiskan waktu, jadi seringkali, mereka suka dianggap tak tahu diri karena menggunakan tempat sampai waktu yang tak sesuai, atau membuat kebisingan yang tak kalah dari diskotik padahal tak ada radio atau musik apapun terputar,  hanya segerombolan manusia abadi yang tengah bercanda ria dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

 

Tapi apa mau dikata.

 

Ini kompleks khusus yang dijaga ketat, langsung di bawah perintah presiden.

 

Para penjaga lingkungan tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan _bule-bule gendheng_ semacam mereka ini. Hanya bisa menutup mata saat melihat ada _bule_ mabuk yang berjalan-jalan dengan menutup bagian pribadinya dengan mawar, atau acara tawuran mendadak sambil adu minum. Beberapa melakukan percobaan panggang-panggang _barbecue_ yang hasilnya malah membuat beberapa penjaga mual-mual hanya dengan mencium baunya.

 

Suasana benar-benar kacau.

 

Masalahnya juga, presiden tak bisa melawan mereka. Sekumpulan manusia yang lebih berkuasa dari presiden manapun, dan menjadi kunci kelangsungan negara karena hanya dari merekalah, para pemimpin negara bisa membawa negeri ini menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Merevisi apa yang salah di masa lalu, dan membawanya ke masa depan ang lebih baik. Pula, mereka masih bertubuh manusia, masih bisa merasakan emosi yang dirasakan manusia biasa. Mereka bisa merasa lelah atas pekerjaan mereka, karena itulah, sepertinya suasana kacau seperti ini sebenarnya... layak saja? Mereka sudah hidup ratusan dan bahkan ribuan tahun sehingga para pemimpin negara juga bisa mengandalkan pertanggung-jawaban mereka selepas liburan kacau ini.

 

Toh, hanya sehari bermain-main ini.

 

Harusnya tak masalah.

 

Sampai Germany menyadari bahwa pemilik rumah ini sudah lama menghilang dan tak kembali juga.

 

”Hei.”

 

Germany memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Netherlands selaku pengurus acara pesta kacau ini. Duduk di sebelahnya sembari membawa gelas bir yang entah keberapa, sementara kini Veneziano tengah memeluk-meluk dirinya dari belakang. Sepertinya personifikasi Italia Utara satu itu sudah mabuk. ”Hmm?” lelaki berambut jabrik itu hanya bergumam, kemudian mulai merokok ganja lagi. Sebodo amat disini tidak diperbolehkan, toh, ia tak membawa banyak.

 

”Ke mana Indonesia? Lucu sekali pemilik rumahnya malah menghilang dan... yah. Sampai begini.”

 

Netherlands hanya tertawa, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan kembali menghirup rokok ganja itu. ”Sudahlah, sudah kubilang, dia pasti sedang 69-an.” ia terkekeh. ”Sudah dijamin itu.”

 

”Dengan siapa, ya...”

 

”Entahlah.” Netherlands meraih es teh tawar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, kemudian lanjut merokok lagi setelah menyesap sebagian es teh tersebut. Sialan, Jakarta memang panas bukan main. ”Yang pasti ia sedang bersenang-senang dan sebaiknya kita nikmati ini dulu saja sebelum ia kembali besok pagi.”

 

Itu bukan masalah Netherlands juga, toh.

 

Walau ia sendiri sudah tahu sih, siapa yang akan menjadi partner main Indonesia.

**Author's Note:**

> Di sini Luna, yang udah lama ga ngetik fic dan akhirnya collab sama partner in crime dalam ngetik cerita yaoi, yaitu Ferra. Btw judul awal fic ini tadinya gini loh "Kakak melupakan adik sendiri, mabuk, menusbol adiknya, lalu mengalami memori yang rada mindfuck"
> 
> P.S: itu judul yang kayak koran lampu merah Ferra yang bikin
> 
> .
> 
> Dan hai, lama engga ketemu ya, di sini Ferra yang akhirnya bisa balik nulis lagi, apalagi nulisnya di Hetalia, buat 17an, collab pula. Duh, bangga benar karena hasil nulis kebutan ini jadinya pas banget di tanggal 17 dan hasilnya sih cukup membuat kami sendiri merasa puas. Semoga kalian juga bisa merasakan kepuasan yang sama dengan kami, ya _(:3
> 
> P.S: judulnya memang saya yang bikin tapi judul ala koran lampu merah itu atas usulan Kanjeng Ratu Luna awalnya.
> 
> .
> 
> All in all, thanks for reading this far. Have a nice day, and Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!


End file.
